Tale of Heroes
by Dark Lord Link
Summary: Evading the world's finest warriors, and a soul-hungry demon can be tiresome. Link has held Soul Edge for four years now, recently spotted by his old friends who now are on his trail. But as he evades them, something happened he never expected. LinkxIvy.
1. Hero of Time

**A/N:** I have thus decided to re-write the story. It being my first ever uploaded, I wanted it to be the best of all of mine, so here we go. I will not accept flames as an excuse for criticism. If your going to criticize, then do it properly. The plot line will be changed drastically, the fiction itself may be spanned to 40-50 chapters with all that I have planned for it. The pairings are the same from the old with a few new, and the OC's from the old story may not be so present in the new one.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot and any OCs that may be featured here.

**Legend:**

*** = Telepathic speech**

**" = Standard speech**

**' + _I_ = Character thoughts**

*** + _I_ = Spiritual speech**

**Soul Calibur II: Tale of Heroes**

**Chapter I: Hero of Time**

A knight adorned in onyx armor dragging a large sword; half-organic half-steel with two eyes emitting an unholy red aura, walked slowly through the desert. The knight stood at five foot nine. His torso, hips, chest and shoulders were covered in the thick yet light steel. On each shoulder-guard, one large spike erupted as a form of self-defense. The figure's head had a long pointed hat, green in color, flowing idly in the hot desert wind.

Behind the warrior, a large black cape protected the straps of the armor. It too was flowing behind him. The knight's feet were covered in thick, brown knee-length leather boots. His arms were graced with equally thick brown leather arm-guards, attached to them were half cut finger gloves to protect his palms. A golden triangular symbol on the back of the figure's left hand glowed idly in the desert night.

The man's handsome face was devoid of expression, but as he opened his ocean blue-eyes, they showed a cold, tired glint in them. They held a look of might, skill and courage. Behind his blond bangs, the unusually long ears of the knight twitched. A voice on the wind reached his ears.

*_...Link...__*****_ the voice whispered.

Link stopped in his tracks to listen to the wind. After a moment of patient waiting, the voice called out to him again.

*_...Link...be careful...__*****_ the voice warned. It sounded feminine. The voice appeared to be coming from the mark on his left hand.

The goddesses were warning him of a danger that is to come.

Frowning, the Hero of Hyrule gazed around the surrounding wastelands with his piercing eyes. Far off in the distance, Link's sharp hawk-like gaze caught sight of a banner flowing in the wind.

The hero glared at the banner. He knew what was coming.

'_Another army sent by an arrogant ruler to claim something that would lead to their downfall. It would seem they have yet to learn their lesson.'_ Link thought to himself with a sigh.

*You know, you don**'**t have to constantly focus on them. If you would use the power I offer you, they would cease to constantly hunt us._*****_ An annoyed, demonic voice spoke in Link's head.

*To what point and purpose, Soul Edge? If I was to give into you now, things would only escalate and become much worse. If I must deal with the greed of men constantly, then so be it.* He shot back to the sword, calmly.

*If that is your choice...Hero...* It mocked him.

Grumbling under his breath, Link cracked his neck for relief of pressure. He scanned the surroundings again, sensing a much smaller group nearby and a few biologicals.

"It seems I don't have much of a choice..." He sighed again. Who would help him? He was seen as a demon to everyone. Apparently, this world discriminated against long-eared Hylians.

Adjusting his green tunic for comfort, he got ready for the upcoming conflict that was sure to end with blood spilled.

Far off, his long ear's caught the faint sound of a war horn being blown and signaling the attack.

***Nearby***

Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine sat against a rock nearby the campsite her group had formed. Deep in thought, she lifted her head and gazed around her surroundings. She was bored out of her mind right now, and since Yun-Seong was put in charge of cooking tonight, she couldn't terrorize him for her own amusement.

Ivy frowned.

'_Wait, who's bright idea was it to make him the cook tonight? Well, he better not mess it up, or else.'_ she thought darkly before gazing back at the group.

Over at the camp, she saw Cassandra chatting idly with Seong Mi-Na, Talim, Sophitia, and Xianguah. Taki was speaking with Siegfried; probably planning their next move no doubt. Maxi stood at the top of a sandy hill with his telescope as he took watch. Mitsurugi was polishing 'Shi Shi-Oh' and making sure the blade was nice and sharp as always. Kilik appeared to be meditating again.

"Well, Valentine. Looks like it's just you and me." She said out loud. In response, her sword broke to whip form and pointed North.

"Hm?" She looked in the direction, but didn't see anything.

"Oi! I see something!" She heard Maxi shout, drawing everyone's attention to him.

Taki walked up to him as he handed her the telescope and pointed west. She looked in that direction and saw the vanguard of an approaching army. She noted that they weren't marching right at their campsite, but what puzzled the ninja was why were they here in the first place.

She caught sight of the banner, and recognized it instantly.

"It's one of princess Hilde's armies. They're passing through, but I don't understand why they are here." Taki stated. Siegfried walked up to her and gazed out at the Wolfkronian forces.

"Hilde has been hunting for the sword herself. She held a tournament not too long ago to recruit powerful warriors into her ranks." He explained.

"Does she seek it for power?" Taki asked. Siegfried shook his head.

"No. She wants the sword destroyed. But without Soul Calibur, it's impossible." He answered.

Ivy looked back at where Valentine had been pointing. Now noticing that the sword was pointing at the front of the army. What could Valentine be warning her of? It only ever did that to alert her of something dangerous nearby.

Taki resumed watching the army of soldiers as they continued marching North when she heard the horn of the Wolfkronian forces sound out the signal to attack. Her frown deepened. What were they attacking? She could not see anything in the area to attack except them. But that was not the case, the troops were charging North.

Gazing a little more North, she caught sight of another figure. Her jaw dropped as she recognized _him_.

Link stood ready with Soul Edge in his left hand, and the Master Sword in his right. He waited patiently for the Wolfkronian forces to begin their approach, planning out how he would somehow repent from killing them, or at least most of them.

The archers let loose a volley of arrows his way, he narrowed his eyes and held his swords up. As the arrows neared, he spun his swords as fast as he could in his hands while holding them in front of him to deflect the projectiles. They hit, and he was able to block most of them, but some still landed on him. He was hit in his chest and leg, though his armor kept it from touching him, he still felt the sting.

He plunged Soul Edge's tip into the sand and pulled the arrows out before quickly grabbing the blade again and parring the first soldier's attack.

Parry, feint, dodge, roll, back-flip, punch, and swing. Steel met steel, blood flew and lives were lost. Though, much to Link's relief, not a lot of lives were taken, he had managed to throw blows that merely rendered his opponents unconscious, though some could not be saved. To avoid Soul Edge acquiring more souls, Link was forced to use the Master Sword on the men that had been slain.

He gazed out at the field, his ears caught sound of a soldier gasping. He gazed down at his left and saw one of the troops who he must not of hit hard enough, desperately grabbing for a sword nearby.

Link walked over and kicked the sword away with a nudge of his boot. He locked his eyes on the soldier who watched him with fear as Link pointed Soul Edge's tip to the man's neck.

"P-please, don't kill me! I-I have a son! Have mercy!" He begged desperately. Link's face remained cold and unmoving, but he lifted the sword from the soldier's neck all the same. He saw no lie in the warrior's eyes.

"What is your name?" Link asked quietly. The soldier hesitated at first before responding.

"...Galith...Son of Ayan...of Wolfkrone..." He answered carefully and painfully.

"Galith, son of Ayan. Take this message to your leader: Stop, tracking, me. Or I will not be so forgiving next time." He instructed, his voice filled with warning and as quiet as the wind. When the soldier nodded, Link kicked him in the jaw just hard enough to knock him out without breaking anything.

Link gazed up at the hills of sand far off into the distance. His eyes caught the sight of a familiar face which he recognized.

Taki watched The whole battle unravel before her in stunned silence. One, she and a few others she used to travel with seven years ago had thought Link was dead by now, yet he stood before her and defeated at least two-hundred troops. Two, she recognized one of the swords he was carrying.

Soul Edge.

Though, as Link fought, she noted he didn't use the blade for anything except blocking. Questions arose in her head. About a month after they found Link, who was only ten at the time, she had begun to train him. She taught him as much as she could with the little time they had. He was a quick learner, he mastered techniques faster than any student had during her time with the Fu-Ma clan.

She watched as the last of the soldiers fell, a brutal stab in the chest with his old sword ended the man's misery quickly.

She couldn't help but wonder what happened to him. His fighting style had developed to a much more vicious and powerful set. He was quicker than he used to be, and his assault's were carefully coordinated.

She continued to watch even as Link and one of the soldiers spoke. She watched as Link knocked the man unconscious and suddenly, yet slowly, turn his piercing gaze to her. Link gave her what she knew was his old, small and sad smile. She still recognized it even after seven years. She cared for Link like a teacher would, he was as much a little foster brother to her as Toki, her old master, was a foster father.

Sophitia, who had taken it upon herself to 'Mother' Link when he was younger, may be a little more then shocked to hear he was still alive. It was thanks to her that Link said more then two words to her and everyone else that was apart of that group seven years ago. Though he continued to remain ever silent and wordless, he spoke more then he had when they first met him when necessary because of her efforts.

Taki unconsciously took a step forward, her eyes still on Link through the telescope. His smile disappeared and was replaced by his unchanged emotionless face. He shook his head 'no' slowly as he began to walk backwards. She watched him as a sand storm began to swirl around him, his eyes still shone forward with that glow they seemed to possess.

As the storm thickened, she lost sight of his iris's, and when the storm died out, Link was gone.

Taki was worked up over something Ivy could only guess at. She claimed to see an old member of her group though the rest of them could only see a figure as small as an ant in the distance that somehow stopped the army.

Ivy was a bit surprised at that, the man must have been what Valentine was pointing at. What also got her thinking was how this man, Link as she found out his name was, was able to wield Soul Edge. Taki said it was obvious he was in-control, and that he didn't want to be found. She described everything. At first, Sophitia was the happiest Ivy had seen her since she joined. But the more detail Taki gave, the more that happy look melted into something like worry.

Mitsurugi, who helped Taki train Link with some Samurai styled techniques, held a pride-filled smirk on his face as Taki described the battle. Though when she mentioned Soul Edge, his smirk became a confused frown.

"What? What the hell is he thinking?" Was the first thing the experienced Samurai asked.

"Who is this Link?" Kilik asked.

"He was my student seven years ago. Mitsurugi, and a French man named Raphael also helped to train him. A British man named Rock had found him half-dead in the woods near Athens. Sophitia helped nurture him back to health and he was with us for three years before he disappeared. It's obvious he has avoided being found by us or others." Taki explained.

"He didn't happen to have a green tail-like hat, a green tunic, a long sword with a blue hilt and a blue shield, did he?" Siegfried asked cautiously. Taki nodded in confirmation.

Siegfried started chuckling.

"Then it is him. He defeated Nightmare and released me. He took the sword, and has managed to avoid being controlled by it." Siegfried stated. Sophitia stood up.

"Then we have to find him! He has the sword, if he still is in control then we could track down the shards of Soul Calibur." She said. Taki placed her hand on the Athenian's shoulder.

"He may not allow us to find him. I'm sure he would reveal himself to us soon, though when I am not sure." Taki said. "But if he refuses to give up Soul Edge, then...I fear we will have to bring him to the end." She added. Sophitia seemed as if she was going to argue, but knew it would not change a thing.

Ivy stood there listening to the whole thing. She shook her head, this was why she hated teaming with others, especially those who she had a less than pleasant introduction with. Namely Taki. If you don't play your cards right, you get attached to others and when things get hairy, hearts may be broken.

She may have not agreed with most of these people, nor did she have to like them. But she hoped their emotions did not slow their quest against Soul Edge down. She did not have to worry about the ninja, but the others who apparently knew this Link, was an entirely different story.

**A/N**: And there it is, the first chapter of my first story currently being redone. R&R, I worked hard on this.


	2. Tundra Skirmish

**A/N:** Hm, well, it seems that this story is actually somewhat enjoyable to the readers kind enough to read it. Hehe, thank you for reviewing, those who had bothered to do so have my thanks! By the way, I still have no Internet service, so this is just an update.

**Disclaimer:** Is this necessary for every chapter, or can I just put it on one chapter and leave it at that? I do not own Soul Calibur or Zelda, duh.

**Soul Calibur II: Tale of Heroes**

**Chapter II: Tundra Skirmish**

Link stood on the cliff over viewing the scenery. The slain remains of a Lizardmen and a Berserker behind him rotting in the sun. He had been followed by those foul beasts when he entered this secret wood which lied by a barren tundra, North of Sparta, Soul Edge likely lead them to him.

Since his last encounter with the Wolfkronian army in the desert, and the sighting of his former master, Link had retreated to a place he felt was secure enough and likely the last place the other's would find him. He knew they were searching for him now. He only hoped his hidden wood was secluded enough to evade the cunning ninja and her allies.

'_I'm such a fool. I should of hid the sword, why did Taki have to see me with it? Now they will come for it._' He thought frustrated.

Outwardly, he was as calm as the wind. Inwardly, he was as furious as a Lion. He was also furious with himself, he was running. He missed his old friends dearly, but he had no choice but to evade them. For now.

*Still think my power would do you no good?* Soul Edge's voice mocked, still as annoyed as ever.

*Don't patronize me, sword. I know you would have them killed with me should I give you a foothold of any kind.* Link retorted, the sword was about as annoying as Navi his old fairy had been. Which was why he was calm when it pestered him. Only difference is Navi was trying to help him, not kill him.

The sword chuckled at him before going silent once again.

Link ignored the demonic weapon and gazed out again at the distance.

Something had been tickling the back of his mind for well over the day. Something was approaching, of that he was certain. But what, he was oblivious to. It felt like pure evil born of terrible power, but it also felt like there was an opposite side to that particular force coming from the opposite direction, as if both forces were drawn to this very forest.

"Rather interesting." Link muttered to himself after thinking it through. He guessed that old saying was quite true, 'opposites attract'. Soul Edge glanced at him as if he was crazy for talking to himself. Link noticed the sword gazing at him but ignored as always.

*What are you rambling on about now?* The blade asked in it's commonly annoyed voice, as if everything Link did annoyed it to no end. Link knew it was lying, it was probably more of it's servants being called by the sword to slay him and bring it back to Nightmare's hand.

If he was lucky, he could remain hidden from whatever Soul Edge had summoned. But that leaves the other half of what the Hero had been sensing. He had an idea, and he hoped that his old master Taki was not what he had been sensing. Likely, if they encountered Soul Edge's demon army it would be disastrous, forcing Link to come out of hiding himself and intervene to ensure their safety.

He did not doubt his old master's skill, nor did he dare doubt those she traveled with. They had proven their skill, well, those he knew, of course, Sophitia could be lethal if need be. Taki was a viscous warrior herself, she did after all, train Link seven years ago. As for those he did not recognize, he was unsure. Likely, she had recruited the strongest that she could find for this quest, so he knew they were powerful enough.

But what could be said? He simply could not help it. Should they encounter Soul Edge's forces, he would have no choice but to intervene.

He didn't want to be found by them just yet. With Soul Edge in his grasp, it may try to manipulate them. He wasn't willing to risk it especially with Sophitia being there, he knew she was injured by it long ago and if Soul Edge was near her, it may cause her old wounds to rise again. The blade was terribly powerful. He doubted his arch nemesis could match the blade's will. It was difficult as it is for Link to dominate its will with his own already.

The sun was setting, the hour of twilight was upon him. With the hour late, an idea formed in the hero's head. He smiled to himself, maybe just maybe, he could figure something out. But then again with Taki it may not work. But it was worth a shot.

'_This may work to my advantage._' Link thought to himself as he held his chin with his left hand and his right on his armored hip.

Link turned around and locked eyes with the Demon Blade that was embedded in the earth behind him. It regarded him with its hate filled gaze. This elf-like warrior had devastated its plans and halted its progress. Further, he had managed to resist it over the span of three long years.

*What now, boy?* It's demonic voice snarled.

Link gave a very dangerous small smile as he clenched his left hand. The mark on the back immediately flared with great brilliance at his unspoken command.

With Soul Edge beginning to question the warrior's intention, Link began to approach the blade with the darkest look it had seen yet, his eyes seemed to glow white, forcing his irises to disappear. As he approached, the blade's eye widened as his shadow covered it's large, grotesque form.

***Nearby***

Ivy and the others sat on-top of their horses who trotted through the woodlands quietly. Not too long ago, they heard the most inhuman screech sound loudly throughout the forest, it frightened any birds nearby and sent the deer scrambling away. When Taki searched the surrounding area, she found nothing. But she did sense evil amassing nearby, prompting the group to remain on-guard. After awhile, nothing happened.

Seeing this, the group returned to their dealings and thoughts.

'_Why am I always right?_' Ivy thought sarcastically to herself, she knew that this would happen. Taki and the others who knew this Link had decided it was better to track him. Though, Taki was unsure if it was wise, Sophitia convinced her it was the best way to resolve the conflict with little time.

Apparently not even Taki was willing to put that Link person down.

Ivy chuckled to herself, thinking the high-and-mighty ninja had finally found a task she was unwilling to accept. Link must be something special if even Taki refused to kill him. The ninja was always of the mind that her task came first before those she may of cared for. Such is the ninja's way, Ivy mused.

Yun-Seong, who heard Ivy's sinister-like chuckle look terrified and moved to be as far as possible from the dominatrix. He was not willing to give her a chance to mortify him further until Talim came to his rescue.

He blushed to himself, thinking the beautiful wind priestess was indeed amazing. She seemed to possess the power to calm his raging spirit, and save him from the dominatrix. A feat in of itself, it took a lot to deter Ivy's attention from something. Little did he know, Talim was thinking of him at the very same time. They both glanced at each other from the other end of the caravan, but quickly looked away blushing again.

Siegfried who saw this, shook his head with an amused chuckle. He rode up to Kilik who looked at him confused.

"What's so funny?" The monk asked. Siegfried glanced at the two younger members, Kilik also looked.

"Somebody better get those two together soon." The knight answered. Kilik continued to be confused.

"I don't understand. Why should they 'get together'?" Kilik asked again.

"Just look," Siegfried pointed at them again just as the two glanced at each other, blushed, and looked away again. "It's obvious they like each other. But if they stay that way any longer, I'll just throw 'em into one another and yell: Get on with it already!" Siegfried responded.

Kilik started laughing as he finally saw the two as Siegfried was seeing them. They would make quite a pair. He had no doubt on that. Yun-Seong's raging and pride-filled spirit, with Talim's calm and serene nature. They seemed to complete one another.

"Well, good luck with that. Knowing how Yun-Seong's pride is, and how shy Talim would prove to be in such a situation, you're going to need it!" Kilik stated, Siegfried chuckled.

"True. But I am not going to be the one who tries too convince them." Siegfried retorted.

"Then who?" Kilik questioned.

"Maybe Ivy or Seong Mi-Na?" Siegfried suggested.

Kilik thought about it, if he told Ivy then Yun-Seong would probably kill him. Knowing Ivy, she can be real crafty. Some of the possibilities of what she may try passed through Kilik's mind.

"Things that make you go...Brr." Kilik muttered to himself with a shiver. Siegfried laughed uncontrollably at that, knowing he was thinking about the whip-wielding noblewoman. But then again, Seong Mi-Na may also pull a few fast ones on him, so neither was safe.

As the two continued to wonder who would be best, Taki rolled her eyes. It was no wonder that Yun-Seong and Talim, young as they are, would not see this coming. She thought that maybe Kilik could fill that role, but then again he and Xianguah are a little different than the other two. Siegfried, to Taki's knowledge, had no experience in romance. Ivy...brr, Taki shivered...Cassandra was young, but she was not in a relationship with anyone last Taki checked. Taki herself had no experience in that field, so she excluded herself out of the mental list.

'_Wait, what? Why am I bothering myself with their private lives?_' She suddenly thought to herself.

Taki looked around, Sophitia and Cassandra were looking at the map that provided no help whatsoever in this forest. Ivy was plotting something like always. Xianguah was checking their supplies. Mitsurugi was glaring at Yun-Seong for stealing his saki earlier that morning. Kilik and Siegfried were still talking. Maxi was polishing his nun-chucks and muttering something about revenge against Astaroth. And Yun-Seong and Talim were day dreaming about one another.

'_Yep, nothing to serious going on at the moment. Might as well entertain myself._' She thought with a sigh and continued to contemplate Yun-Seong and Talim's situation.

Maxi was a pirate, and a drunk one half the time so he would do no good. Mitsurugi would probably laugh and not bother with the situation, not to mention he was not the 'romantic type'. Seong Mi-Na would probably only get involved to annoy Yun-Seong. Leaving Sophitia. She was married happily and had children, surely she could take care of it.

Taki only bothered because she needed everyone to be as focused as possible in this hunt. She didn't need the warrior's emotions getting in the way of their goal.

Except Yun-Seong's.

Everyone knew he wanted the sword to "save his home country" as he boasted rather loudly the first day they accepted him. Taki did not want him along, but Seong Mi-Na pointed out he was very skillful, despite how arrogant he proved to be on occasion, and that he would prove useful in battle. Taki had been convinced after a demonstration, but gave Seong Mi-Na the job of ensuring he was _not_ the one to find the sword first.

Taki made a mental note to speak with Sophitia later that night about Yun-Seong and Talim. But for now, they needed to set up camp.

Link chuckled darkly, he had used the power of Farore, the Goddess of Courage, and tapped into the sword's power temporarily. The blade was cursing him in more than one language out of fury, it hated it when he manipulated it instead of it manipulating him when it was at its weakest. Though, this ability required an immense amount of energy that left him vulnerable, Link was confident he could spare it.

If destiny favored the hero on this day, he could use the sword's power to redirect its forces elsewhere and away from whoever else was coming his way.

He held the evil blade over his head, its unholy red aura engulfed him but the power of the Hylian Goddesses forbade it to harm him. The glow shot up into the sky in a tunnel like form, dark clouds began to form around the energy in the heavens. Link directed his gaze to the west, the sword's slaves had seen his signal and altered their course. Link looked to the east now, Taki and her group had not seen his display.

'_Good._' He thought in satisfaction.

*Damn you! I will make you pay, boy! You will regret ever placing your mortal hand on my eternal hilt!* The blade roared at him in venom, Link merely glanced at the sword.

*Perhaps so, Soul Edge. But that is not this day, nor will such a day come in the near future.* He responded calmly and slowly.

The sword growled at him with malice.

*We shall see.* It hissed. Link ignored it again. The signal had diminished and with a determined look, Link disappeared into the shadows and waited.

Taki continued to gaze ahead. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a terrible sign of Soul Edge's power on the cliffs nearby. There was only one who could use its power. Only one who could bend it to his will.

'_It can't be._' She thought, she never expected Link to be so close nor did she think he would dare summon its power, for the display she saw seemed to be a signal of some kind. It didn't seem right, surely he was not signaling them. So it could not have been Link for he made sure he was not found. But if not him, then who? Who else could show something that resembled Soul Edge's evil power? She decided that they should investigate it, it could be another shard or one of Soul Edge's armies moving through the area.

"Listen to me! There is something nearby that I feel is in someway related to Soul Edge. We must track it down!" Taki informed. "Maxi! See if you can't see anything with your telescope. Siegfried, gather the others and make for the cliffs!" She commanded, receiving nods from the two as she galloped away towards the mountain side.

Siegfried grabbed his horse and moved towards camp. He arrived panting as his armor weighed down on him, Sophitia, Cassandra, Xianguah, Kilik, Mitsurugi, Seong Mi-Na, Talim, Yun-Seong, and Ivy looked up in confusion.

"Taki wants everyone packed and moving, now! Something connected with Soul Edge is near, we have to move!" He urged.

Ivy scoffed, thinking that she did not have to do as the ninja said. But she did want Soul Edge destroyed, so she complied nonetheless.

Sophitia and Cassandra packed the tents and sleeping bags; Kilik, Xianguah, Talim and Yun-Seong saddled their horses; Seong Mi-Na and Ivy doused the camp fire and grabbed the sacks with the Soul Edge shards and Soul Calibur shards.

Finishing this, they all mounted their horses and galloped away behind Siegfried with the wind rushing by.

With the rest of the group behind him, Siegfried pulled up next to Taki who waited patiently for his arrival.

"There is a large group of Lizardmen and Berserkers moving away from the mountain towards that large area with the trees. It's pretty dark over there, so we may not be able to put up much of a fight." Maxi informed. Taki nodded, he was right.

"I have a feeling that Link has something to do with this. Though why, is debatable." She muttered to Siegfried.

"Indeed. So I suggest we try to get in without being spotted." Siegfried suggested. Taki confirmed with a nod and quietly formed a plan. She was, after all, a master of stealth.

***Hidden Forest***

Link sat on a stump, Soul Edge embedded in the earth next to him. It had kept quiet, much to Link's relief. The army had yet to arrive, but Link was certain they drew nearer with each passing second. He was shrouded in darkness, completely hidden from view. His eyes, however, could see clearly in the pitch blackness.

He looked to the edge of the area, the evil blade's forces have yet to near him. But what really confused him was that he lost sight of warriors tracking him. He knew they were tracking him, only he knew of this ancient wood's location. Soul Edge did not know, he concealed the sword's power when he warped here, making it impossible for it to sense their location. The most it could do was call for its minions in this direction and hope they find this place.

Link was beginning to become inwardly frustrated, Soul Edge's forces should have found him by now. He had been waiting for well over an hour now but there was no sign of them.

'_Foolish beasts!_' He thought, irritated. He glanced around again, using his energy to intensify his sight. What he saw, was what he was trying to stop from happening. Soul Edge's forces were heading straight for Taki and the others.

Growling, Link snatched Soul Edge from its spot. A green bubble like particle gathered around him, swirling from his legs to his head. Once the green substance reached past his head, he disappeared and the bubbles shot towards the sky and moved in the direction of the two colliding forces.

Taki was still moving silently in the shadows with the others behind her when she entered the clearing. Ahead of them were the group of Berserkers and Lizardmen, but they also seemed to have huge cave trolls armed with massive crude maces in their ranks.

"Great. Just great." She muttered. She was hoping to find Link, not Soul Edge's army.

The others emerged from the woods and looked surprised at the enemies ahead. They drew their weapons and stood ready.

"If we can take them down, we might save a village tonight." Cassandra suggested.

Ivy glared at the enemy with a hungry lust to kill the group before her. Taki glanced around, seeing everyone seemed eager in attacking. Smiling a cold smile, she drew her two short katanas.

"Very well, get ready!" She shouted.

The group was more than ready. The enemy had noticed their presence and snarled at them. Taki focused her aura into her swords as the Lizardmen, Berserkers and Cave Trolls charged at them, their sickly howls echoing throughout the forest in such a cacophony.

Soon, the enemy was upon them. Taki and Siegfried charged forward and met the enemy head on, Siegfried swung his sword, Faust, in large arcs; the massive blade cleaved right through the enemy. Though, this particular group was much more skilled then the previous creatures the warriors encountered, they managed to hold their ground.

Taki rolled to the side and with a grunt, stabbed the heart of the Lizardmen she had been fighting. Sophitia was being pushed back by the two Lizardmen that ganged up on her. Cassandra was fighting a Berserker, using her superior speed and smaller size to avoid its strikes, she laughed triumphantly as she struck its head with her shield. Maxi, Ivy, Xianguah, Kilik, Talim and Yun-Seong were surrounded by seven Lizardmen and two Cave Trolls. They quickly scattered as the Cave Trolls charged stupidly at them.

Taki glanced their way briefly...But was suddenly flung to the side with a massive swing of a Troll's hand. Immense pain coursed through her sides as she glanced up to see the Troll about to deliver another strike. As it hefted its crude weapon over its ugly head, a flash appeared from the sky and the last person Taki expected to see now brought down a demonic looking blade on the creature, cutting it straight down.

As Link landed, the two halves of the Troll collapsed backwards as Link moved away. Link glanced at Taki who sat there, stunned.

Taki stared at him with surprise. '_So, it _was_ him._' She thought. Link reached down and pulled her to her feet. But before she could grab him or say anything, he turned around and ran towards the others. Taki shook her head before following him.

Ivy swung Valentine in whip form around, beheading a Lizardman and slicing another in its abdomen. She turned around and faced a Berserker, but as she readied herself, it roared in pain as it fell back. A man was standing on top of it with a large sword in his hand.

Ivy gasped quietly.

The darkness was hiding his features from her, the moon light was on his back but his golden hair was visible underneath the green tail-like hat she heard so much of. All she could make out was his eyes and part of his face which the glow his cold and courageous eyes emitted and illuminated his face in a grayish light. His face was set in a cold scowl, one that would bring any of his opponents fear from the intensity of his expression. His gaze was so piercing, it made her feel uncomfortable.

He glanced at her before charging off. The armor he wore rattling with each step. She knew who it was. With one look came one name.

Link.

She watched as he charged a group of Lizardmen, swinging Soul Edge in large arcs with precise blows. The enemy seemed to perish quickly against him. His speed was one that nearly matched Taki's, his attacks were indeed precise and coordinated. Link swung the massive blade with a grace to match an angel, his cuts slew his enemies quickly.

Eventually, the warriors were forced into two separated groups. Ivy, Maxi, Siegfried, Xianguah, and Yun-Seong in one; Taki, Sophitia, Cassandra, Kilik, Talim, Seong Mi-Na, and Mitsurugi in the other. Link was in none of the two groups. He was in the middle of the battle fending off two Trolls and four Berserkers.

Sophitia took notice of his presence, her face became one of relief and joy to see him alive with her own eyes. Taki and Mitsurugi was eying Link in-case he decided to leave early. They did not plan to let him leave this time. Especially with Soul Edge in his grasp.

*Kill him! I want this fool destroyed now!* Soul Edge ordered to its troops, the creatures intensified their efforts.

"Enough!" Link roared over the noise of the battle. He held Soul Edge in both hands upside down and slammed the tip of the blade into the earth, causing a large repulse to erupt from the sword. The trolls and Berserkers were knocked back. Link saw his opportunity.

"Rrrgh, Winter's Rage!" Link shouted as loud as he could with a growl. Making a hand motion, he slammed his fist into the ground and a huge icy blue wave exploded from him and spread outwards.

The trolls and Berserkers were encased in ice, they screeched in surprise as they froze over. The wave of Winter's Rage spread further and further from Link's still form. His eyes glowing malevolently white, the air blowing against him, his cape billowing in the wind.

The whole area was shown with a light blueish glow that the spell had created as the wave reached further away, freezing everything it passed over or touched.

*Run...* His voice informed the warriors calmly over the noise. The enemy turned and began to retreat, but the icy wind of Winter reached them before they could escape. The Soul Warriors were already far out of range. They could only watch as the remnants of Soul Edge's servants ceased moving with the ice that had wrapped around them.

With the enemy frozen, Link charged forward once more. He spun an angry Soul Edge around and swung each time he came close to a frozen beast, shattering the blocks of ice that held the creatures.

When all but one was destroyed, Link approached a frozen Cave Troll. But as he got close, the creature burst free from the icy encasing, it roared at him in rage and swung its mace at him. Link was too close to avoid the blow, he shouted painfully as he was sent flying. His body struck a nearby tree which fell over from the force of Link's body. He was underneath the trunk as it rolled on top of him when he hit the ground. The only thing she could see of him now was his arm, which did not move at all.

Ivy, having witnessed this, turned a raging glare to the creature who was stomping towards her. She readied Valentine as the creature neared. It raised its mace over its head, leaving the beasts neck wide open. Ivy shouted a quick command and forcefully shot Valentine towards the Troll's neck, the blade extended and pierced its thick flesh until it erupted from the other side, sending its green blood flying. Ivy whipped the blade to the side and made a horizontal strike that struck the creature in its leg, bringing it down with a heavy slam. As it struggled to roll off its back, Ivy stepped up and drove her sword up to the hilt in its skull. The troll twitched slightly before going still permanently.

Ivy glanced over to where she saw Link slam against the tree as she pulled her sword free. Just as she did, Link's brown bracer's glowed gold, golden gauntlets appeared on them and he lifted the massive tree off him and pushed it to the side. Ivy's jaw dropped at the scene. No man she knew could literally lift an oak tree and throw it to the side as if it weighed no less than a short sword. Link glanced at her briefly, the gauntlets disappeared from his arms leaving the brown leather bare. He grabbed Soul Edge and disappeared into the trees.

Ivy knew he was still nearby. She could feel him. The ice had melted down since after the last of the blade's slaves had perished.

Some of the members lit some torches and made sure there were no more enemies nearby that escaped Link's spell. Sophitia, Taki, Mitsurugi, and Ivy eventually came to the back of the mysterious warrior after searching around the area he had disappeared in.

Link kept his back to them.

"Link?" Sophitia whispered.

Link's head lowered. He was calm now. The battle was over, but he was injured. Taki and the others had slight flesh wounds and a few bruises, but Link had taken a blow that would have ended any normal warriors life. His armor was dented heavily, and his chest was sore. His ribcage had been broken and his side was bleeding from a Berserker's ax that had sliced his side early on in the battle. His cape hid his form, the others could not see the damage he had sustained.

Taki crossed her arms. She would have a broken rib cage too, but the troll hit her with its open hand, not a crude mace.

"Link. Look at me." Taki demanded sternly. Link remained unmoving.

"Now." She commanded a little louder.

Ivy watched this all unfold with curiosity. Link was already proving to be an interesting character to her. First he defeats an entire army of soldiers by his self in the desert, appears seemingly from nowhere and aided them in battle, somehow commanded the elements of winter and froze an entire army of Soul Edge's beasts, took the full force of a Troll's mace right in his chest, survives being crushed by a tree trunk, somehow _lifted_ the tree _off_ him and still walk.

Taki stepped forward, Link was not willing to stay, she could see that. Mitsurugi also stepped forward with intent to grab Link before he could disappear. But before they could lay their hands on him, he turned to face them slowly. Taki and Mitsurugi stopped their advance in surprise, weary of Link's intentions. They took notice of how beaten Link was. His armor was busted, his side stained in his own blood, and he was holding his chest with his right hand.

His eyes illuminated his face, a silver glimmer passed through his irises in the moon light. Ivy caught sight if his unusually long ears, her interest was peaked by them. It was strange to see someone who resembled an elf in reality. Ivy tilted her head to the side, Link glanced at her briefly and smiled gently. Ivy felt her heart's rate quicken slightly, but she ignored it. His face looked as if it was carved by angels, excluding the blood, cuts, and the dirt that littered it. His eyes held a gentle and humble look within, mixed with a hard and cold glint of a warrior. They radiated courage and bravery, as well as cunning and wisdom.

Taki took another step towards him with Mitsurugi following, Link took a step back as they neared him. The leaves of the surrounding area swirled around him like the sand storm did in the desert. His armor rattled as he stepped back, his boots crunching the still frozen leaves and grass beneath him as he moved. Taki growled and tried to reach him through the wind, but it was too strong. She could not force her way through, it was as if invisible hands held her back. His glowing eyes soon disappeared and the leaves dropped as if the wind was never there.

"What was that all about?" Kilik asked as he and the other's approached. Taki was too busy muttering to herself about how stubborn and foolhardy Link was to respond.

"Link is gone again, he left and he was injured." Sophitia responded in a worried and hushed tone.

Link was like a son to her, seeing him alive was a joy for her, but seeing him injured, especially as he was just now, was worry for her. It made her frantic, like she would be when one of her own were hurt.

"Bah, come. We will find him. He has the sword, we can always track him with the shards." Mitsurugi grumbled.

The thought made Taki develop an idea. They had to keep an eye on Link, and the best way to do it was to keep him close by. If they could track him down and capture him, then the quest would go by a lot easier for them.

"Yes, lets set up camp and get some rest. We will have to find him, we start tomorrow." Taki told them.

Ivy shrugged. She might as well go along with it, he did have the sword. She also wanted to learn more about Link. Something about him tickled her interest, and she was content in finding out exactly what it was, be it his place of origin and race, or his mysterious nature, she was willing to find out.

**A/N:** Okay, that was longer than I intended, but what can I say. It's proving to be a challenging story to write and it's pretty fun to write out. My Internet is still dead, so the updates are going to take some time.

The pairings are being worked on right now, and so I don't spoil the fiction and the reason for me to continue writing this, I'll keep them to myself. I am trying a few new ideas, but I did hint at some of the ones I will be doing in this story in this chapter.

The characters from the Soul Calibur games I am using in this fiction are the ones Taki has with her, because she is the 'Soul Warriors' leading member, Nightmare who will appear soon, and maybe Hilde. Tira won't be here because I want to base this off of the SCII game and I know next to nothing on her character, added to that is Hilde's. Thus why Hilde may never actually appear in the story. Maybe she will be mentioned, maybe she will appear, and maybe she wont appear at all.

I have opted to write the chapters nice and long with as much as I can cram into it. The limit may be twenty pages. This one is eleven.

A reviewer suggested a few pairings that they wanted to see, I am working on a Link/Cass, that would be 'Dawn of Darkness'. Link/Sophitia I may try again with a multi-chapter story like this one after I get some decent progress on this fiction, 'Dawn of Darkness', 'War of Souls', and the other projects I'm working on or co-authoring (War of Souls).

OneWingedheron53 and I am writing a story in the SC/LoZ section dubbed 'Dawn of Evil' which is a modern day (More like a futuristic) SC fiction with Link in it, it's pretty good. OneWingedheron53 is writing most of the chapters, I take care of a few scenes here and there and help plan it. Please check it out.

Shadow Lordl and I am working on a Metroid/Zelda story that is pretty awesome. He's writing, I'm helping him with it. It needs more love like 'Dawn of Evil' does, so if your a Metroid fan and you support Link/Samus, drop by on that story. It's called 'A Blast in the Past'. And my Super Smash Bros story, 'The Love of I' which is also a Link/Samus story. Humor story.

Sorry about the long A/N, please review, I am working extra hard on these fictions now and your kind words and friendly advise help me greatly! :)


	3. Divine Serenity

**A/N:** Name has been changed from "Legend of Link" to "Tale of Heroes", the old one did not satisfy me and I have my reasons as to why. Again, I'm just updating, soon I may need to have a job to help support my family. I'm surprised I could write this with all this stress...Hopefully, the updates will remain on a steady flow.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Soul Calibur II: Tale of Heroes**

**Chapter III: Divine Serenity**

Taki led the group East after the skirmish in the forest. They were following Link's trail for seven days now, and he seemed to slow down in pace each day. Taki could tell by the tracks he left behind. She knew he was pretty battered up since she last saw him, all she could think of was why he did not try to heal himself yet.

Siegfried concluded that they were heading straight for Rome, in the same direction they traveled now was Vatican City, an important city in the Roman Empire, where he believed they could stop at to recuperate their energy and continue to hunt the sword and its lone guardian.

Ivy had not said a word since the encounter in the forest, the group knew she was a soul of few words, but her quiet nature was more evident than unusual. She only ever spoke when spoken to, yet she tried to avoid conversation with everyone. That was just Ivy. She rode further behind the group as they transversed the rough terrain in search of the evil blade, much to Yun-Seong's relief. She hadn't preyed on him for some time now, he only hoped it stayed that way.

Talim was gazing off at the sunset, the wind continued to beckon her in the same direction Taki was moving which was the trail Link had left behind. Judging by the tracks; Link rode no horse, instead he traveled on foot. He made a wise choice to move in grassy areas than a dirt road which made tracking him more difficult.

Taki was kneeling in the middle of the path as she examined the tracks, she stood and walked over to a leaf with a dark crimson substance on it that had caught her eye. Dragging her finger through the liquid, she placed it on her tongue and immediately spat it back out. Sophitia stood behind her as she did this.

"Blood. Likely Link's." Taki informed. Sophitia gazed at the leaf in thought, she glanced around for anymore of it.

"Do you think it may have dripped off him onto anything else?" Sophitia asked. Taki considered it for a moment; there was a good chance of that judging by how much damage Link had. If a predator caught his scent and track him down, not even he may be able to defend himself as weak as he must be now.

"It's possible, but I don't see anymore blood around here." Taki answered. Sophitia continued to search the area when Siegfried walked up to them.

"The city is just a mile from here, we can resupply there and continue in the morning." He informed.

"We may find Link there, it is the only settlement anywhere nearby in this area. He may have no choice but to stop and heal himself." Sophitia mused to the two as she examined Siegfried's map. Taki nodded in agreement. Siegfried put his map back in his sack and climbed onto the back of his horse.

"Well, shall we?" He said before galloping ahead. Taki and Sophitia grabbed their horses and followed suite, the others did the same.

***Vatican City – Rome***

Link, his body drenched with his own blood and his strength nearly depleted, leaned against the wall of the south gate to the city heavily as he gasped for air. One of his lungs were punctured by his broken ribs and every now and then he would cough up blood. He reached into his pouch and pulled out a bottle of white liquid with a 'Lon Lon Ranch' label on it, it appeared to be milk. He popped the cork and drank half the contents of the bottle.

Link's breathing slowed down and some of the pain he was feeling diminished. He checked himself and noted it still hurt to breath and his ribs were still broken. The cuts he had sustained and the massive wound on his side which he covered with a now red stained white cloth had closed but did not heal completely.

'_They will reopen soon if I keep moving...I can't stop for rest now, they grow closer each day._' He thought to himself. Soul Edge, which rested on Link's back next to his Master Sword both underneath his black cape, savored the moment.

*Aah. It's so refreshing to feel someone I hate in pain.* The blade cooed. Link ignored it and tried to form a plan to enter the city without being detected by the local soldiers.

An idea suddenly entered Link's head as he watched a lone soldier march into a back ally that seemed devoid of others. Link, with strain, pulled the evil blade off his back and stared straight into its eye.

*What.* it snapped in a low tone.

*I have an idea to infiltrate the city, if I tell you to do something than heed my order. If the warriors hunting me find you, they will destroy you. At least with me, you remain.* Link said.

*I'll be no better off if you find that damned holy sword first, boy.* The blade retorted.

*True, but how close am I to finding it? You know that Taki and her warriors are closer to finding the sword than I am. Be grateful that I have not tortured you with my holy sword. If you refuse to aid me here and now, then I may just start.* Link warned. Intimidation was the last method he wanted to revert to, but he needed the sword's cooperation.

Soul Edge remained silent as it weighed the threat, the Master Sword may not have been enough to destroy it, but it could cause it immense pain and will weaken it further. Leaving it with no choice but to accept.

*Fine.* It muttered.

Link opened his pouch and shoved the sword in, it began to shrunk as it entered the pouch to make room for its grotesque size, obviously the pouch was bewitched by some spell that enabled it to carry an infinite amount of items or supplies within its pockets. Finishing this, Link looked around to make sure no one saw him and slipped into the alleyway. The guard Link saw before was sipping on a bottle of what smelled like strong liquor with his back to Link.

As silently as he could, Link made his way towards the guard while keeping in the shadows. He wore a cloak over his form to hide his injured body and head. He wasn't sure how long he could remain this way, but if he could acquire the guards armor than he can sneak past the barricades with ease. Link's plan was to incapacitate the guard and steal his armor. Another method Link reluctantly accepted to use.

Oblivious to the approaching Hylian, the guard sat down with his eyes still looking over the city. Link took note that the guard seemed to be an elderly man, and he didn't seem all to healthy either. This was confirmed when the guard hacked and coughed violently. Link who had a dagger in his hands in-case he was discovered and was forced to fight, sighed quietly.

Link was now right behind the man, he raised the dagger over his head with intent to end the man's suffering, when the soldier pulled out a portrait of a little girl. The motion halted Link.

"Oh Panilia...My sweet young flower..." The old man whispered sadly as he took another swig of his liquor.

Link felt his hand quiver, the thought of taking away this old man from that little girl strung a string of pity in the sore Hylian hero. He hated taking away the lives of others in the middle of combat or war, it was something he had to deal with his entire life. Link reached into his pocket and pulled out the bottle of 'Lon Lon Ranch' milk, then he sheathed the dagger in his left boot quietly.

"You there." Link called quietly. The old soldier jumped in surprise, quickly hiding his photo away in his tunic as he turned and faced Link.

"Who are you? What do you want?" The old man asked. He had a beard as white as snow that dropped to half his chest and his eyes were green in color. Hiding his white haired head was a Roman captain's helmet. The old man held his chest and gasped in pain, Link could only guess his illness.

"I am no one of any importance, and I only wish to help you." Link stated as he held the bottle of milk out to the soldier. The old man eyed Link for a moment before he hesitantly examined the contents of the bottle.

"What is this?" He asked. Link shrugged.

"I will tell you if you would be willing to strike a bargain. If I can remove your illness, I ask for your armor in return." Link stated. The soldier glanced at Link before glancing down at his armor. After a moment, he seemed to have come to a decision.

"Agreed. How will you cure this illness for me?" The old man answered. Link uncorked the bottle and handed it to the soldier.

"Drink this and you will be healed." He instructed. The old soldier slowly took the bottle, still eying Link for any sign of mischief, put the bottle to his lips and began to drink. He drank all that remained in it, which was only half before pulling the glass back and handing it to Link.

Link waited for the old man's response. After awhile, the soldier did not cough. He glanced at Link with a surprised look, a gleeful glint in his elderly emerald eyes.

"I...Don't believe it...I am cured! Thank you, thank you, thank you milord!" The old man said in praise. Link nodded.

"What was that? It tasted like milk!" The soldier questioned.

"It was, milk from my homeland has many healing properties used to cure sickness. Now, may I have your armor please?" Link asked. The old man hurriedly removed his breast plate, helmet, arm-guards, shoulder-guards, and cape. He placed the items at Link's feet and hurried off in his simple clothing, a simple white tunic and a green pair of pants.

Link smiled to himself as he heard the old captain call for his granddaughter. Link watched the soldier disappear into the crowds before he removed his own armor. He placed his damaged equipment into his pouch with his stained tunic and under garments, being sure to 'accidentally' hit Soul Edge with one of his dangerously spiked arm-guards earning him a few unpleasant words from the sword, and then he donned a fresh pair of undergarments and tunic and equipped the Roman Captain armor.

*Damned boy, you should have killed him. End the old fool's miserable life. How do you know he won't just drop dead tomorrow in front of his grandchildren?* The blade questioned, attempting to strike a point to Link or just plain annoy him. Whichever point it could score against Link.

*His time will come, but it will not be soon if I can help it.* Link answered calmly before he placed the helmet on his head and locked it in place with the strap attached to its chin. The visor hid most of his face except, of course, his eyes.

With his disguise hiding his true identity, Link walked out on the street where Roman soldiers of lower ranks saluted to him, Link saluted back and continued to walk towards the barracks and the main gates of Vatican City.

Taki, Siegfried, and Mitsurugi arrived ahead of the others to the gates of Vatican City. The three were going to purchase some cloaks to hide the group so as to not raise any suspicions, or catch the eye of any low life who may see Ivy's questionable wear. Not that they couldn't handle it, but time was of the essence. And it was important that they slip past the guards with no trouble.

They left their weapons behind with the others in Sophitia's care, according to Ivy the Roman garrison at Vatican City refused entry to those who carries anything that can be used as a weapon without special permission.

The three neared the gate where to Roman guards stood at attention, one stepped forward and held his hand up.

"Halt. What business have you in Vatican City?" The guard asked in English. Taki dismounted with Siegfried and Mitsurugi following suite.

"We have come to purchase supplies in the market." Siegfried answered. The other soldier walked over and began to search the horse saddles.

"You may only enter if you have no weapons of any kind, by order of the Cardinal." The soldier explained as he checked Siegfried and Mitsurugi.

He came to Taki who stared at him blankly. The soldier looked her up and down, her outfit was a bit revealing and didn't seem to have anything underneath such as a dagger. Clearing his throat with a sweat, the guard backed away from the ninja and shouted a command.

The gates began to lift and the three walked through leading their horses on foot. They got passed the security inspections with no trouble and were led to the market.

Once in, They split up in search for a shop that sold cloaks at reasonable prices. After an hour, they regrouped at the central square of the city.

Taki and Siegfried did not find any shops that sold clothing, but Mitsurugi discovered one by the East Wing of the city, he beckoned them towards the shop. After dodging the crowd of busy people, The three reached the shop that sold cloaks. A bill board that was nailed to the top of the building read 'Madam Yazel's Cloth Shop' with a painting of a tunic next to that.

They entered the establishment where a crooked old lady dressed in what appeared to be gypsy clothing turned around to face them from behind the counter. She had a long nose that seemed to hook downwards, jewelry lined her neck and hood, and she was as tall as a ten year old child. The top half of her garments were black in color, and the skirt she wore which covered her legs was blue. She leaned heavily on a staff for support as she hobbled over to greet the three.

"Welcome to Madam Yazel's Cloth Shop. May I help you?" Madam Yazel greeted, her voice was raspy and near inaudible, like a corpse would sound like long after its death.

"Good evening madam, do you have any cloaks on sale?" Taki asked as Siegfried and Mitsurugi shared a look after examining the shop owner.

"Why yes I do. This way." Madam Yazel answered as she led the three to a corner where a line of cloaks all with differing sizes and colors along the wall.

"Made of the finest material in Vatican City, please take your time young ones." Madam Yazel stated as she left the three to their dealings and made her way back to the counter.

Taki examined the cloaks, she pulled out a sheet of paper from her pouch that held the sizes of the group's members. Siegfried examined it before picking out a few cloaks. Mitsurugi stood there as the German knight landed several cloaks in his arms. Siegfried carried half and Mitsurugi carried the other half. Taki calculated the cost of it all and made sure she had enough for the cloaks and enough to spare for supplies.

'_It's times like these that I wish Link never left the group. One of his jewels would have bought half the city for us._' Taki thought to herself. The day they found him missing, he left them several green emeralds he called 'Rupees' for them to live on, but he didn't count on the quest taking so long nor the additional members.

With both men loaded down with cloaks and Taki counting her funds, they stepped up to the counter where Madam Yazel waited patiently.

"Will that be all, dearies?" The old lady asked. Taki nodded as Madam Yazel named the price and Taki paid for it.

"Madam, has a young warrior with a long green hat come by here?" Taki asked. Madam Yazel looked up.

"Why no child, who is this young man, can you describe him to me?" Madam Yazel asked.

"He's five foot nine inches tall. He wears armor on his chest, hips, and shoulders, green tunic, crystal blue eyes, blond hair, about seventeen years of age and he was injured the last time I saw him. His name is Link." Taki described. Madam Yazel remained quiet at the name. After a while, she sighed.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did. Only, I haven't seen him for four years. Sweet child, he helped me with this store, I gave him shelter and food in return. He was like the grandson I never had. When he left a year later, I gave him a cape that was a bit too long for him at the time, but I'm sure he has grown into it, to protect him from the cold. Why do you ask?" Madam Yazel asked.

"We're friends of his, I used to train the boy when he was just a child. He was heading in this direction, we've been tracking him for seven days now." Taki answered.

"I see...I will not question your reason. If you see him, tell him to drop by. It would do my old heart good to see his shining face again." Madam Yazel said as she turned around and entered a back room.

Taki watched the old lady disappear behind the door before turning on her heel and walking out with Siegfried and Mitsurugi both growing tired and impatient. They left the East Wing and made their way to an inn where Taki purchased the upper floor for the group to sleep in before leaving the city.

Ivy stood at the edge of the woods where the others waited for Taki, Mitsurugi, and Siegfried to return. She was bored, she absolutely hated waiting on others, but she knew she had no choice. Taki and her group had managed to collect an impressive amount of Soul Edge shards and Soul Calibur shards when she heard of them. If they were close to finding the sword, she wanted to be there to deliver the final strike.

With that reminder as to why she was with these people in the first place in mind, she shut out her boredom and focused on the sights.

Not long after that, the sound of horses approaching caught her attention and she was relived to see that it was Taki and the other two with the cloaks, now the wait was over. Taki approached her and handed her a brown cloak that reached down to Ivy's ankle. The two shared a look of hidden hate amassed after years of fighting before Taki walked away to continue handing out the clothing while Ivy donned the cloak.

With everyone wearing cloaks to conceal themselves, the group departed silently off towards the gate that lead to Vatican City central.

Once there, Taki halted the group just before coming into sight of the gate guards.

"We can't enter the city with our weapons, the laws the Cardinal had put in place prohibit travelers to carry them in city grounds. Only guards can have weapons. We will have to sneak ours in somehow." Taki informed them.

"Why not just sneak up on them and knock them out?" Yun-Seong offered. Sophitia shook her head.

"We can but if we do, someone will find them missing and alert the local garrison to search for intruders. That just may alert Link that we are here. If he is here." Sophitia stated with Taki nodding in agreement. Ivy looked at herself then back at the gate. She gave an evil smile as a plan formed in her head.

"So how do we get in without drawing attention?" Kilik asked.

"Leave that to me." Ivy answered as she signaled the group to huddle. She whispered her plan to them. Seong Mi-Na, Xianguah and Cassandra giggled. Sophitia and Taki frowned. Talim did not get whatever Ivy was saying. The male members could only blush from the thought.

Ivy approached the gates with the groups horses tied to her horse, she dismounted and approached the guards. As she distracted the men with her charms and voluptuous figure, the other members of the group used grapple lines to scale the wall and land inside the city.

"Would you boys mind if I enter the city?" Ivy asked, using a seductive tone. Both guards were too busy drooling at her feet to register her words.

"Hm?" Ivy hummed in question with a smile on her face. The two shook their heads, with that Ivy closed her cloak and stepped over the two guards who were still drooling.

"Weak men." She muttered to herself as she entered the city where the others waited. Once in, Taki and Seong Mi-Na met up with Ivy. Taki started chuckling.

"I have to hand it to you Ivy, that was brilliant." Taki complemented, earning a nod from the dominatrix.

"But you forgot one thing." Seong Mi-Na informed, straining to hold back a laugh.

"What's that?" Ivy asked. Seong Mi-Na pointed to the side, Ivy turned around to see the other male members of the group on the ground drooling at her.

"Oh, bolergs..." Ivy muttered as she slapped herself in the forehead.

As Cassandra, Talim, Yun-Seong and Maxi went shopping for supplies, the rest of the group were searching the city for any sign of Link. Taki stood in the shadows of the central plaza and watched each and every person that moved in her sight range.

Sophitia was by the Madam Yazel's Cloth Shop as Taki suggested she go there in-case Link showed up for a visit to Madam Yazel. She was in the store itself looking at the many wares Madam Yazel had on sale, acting as an ordinary customer. She secluded herself from the view of anyone who entered the shop. On occasion, Madam Yazel would glance at her in suspicion but say nothing and ignore Sophitia's presence.

Ivy was near the barracks should Link have entered that area of the city. She stood at the entrance to an abandoned back alley keeping a watchful eye out for the young hero aided by her sword.

Mitsurugi and Siegfried went looking for Link in the West Wing of the city where the inns were located. Seong Mi-Na and Xianguah were searching the South Wing which was the only way in and out of the city. Also the stables were located there.

Kilik kept an eye on the East Wing should Link emerge there. He stood on the rooftops to have an advantage in his view.

So far, no one had found a clue that Link had even entered the city. His tracks led to it, yet disappeared in the thick traffic that lined the main road. Taki did not have enough evidence that he went near it, but she could sense his presence here.

Ivy continued to watch for the mysterious man they hunted. He shouldn't be so hard to find, unless he altered his appearance and hid Soul Edge, he should stand out in a crowd. Due to the noise in the street, Ivy never heard the heavy thuds of boot-steps and the clattering of armor as a soldier marched along. As she finally became aware of a presence behind her, the shoulder guard of the soldier touched Ivy's upper back. Her eyes widened and she turned around to see no one but the heavy door of the barracks moving to close itself. She turned around again and saw the soldier walking, he was the only soldier on the street.

Ivy followed him, a bit angered that he didn't bother to acknowledge her when he passed her by and bumped her. The closer she walked to him, the more she became unsettled. Something about this man was familiar, he was walking slowly, his boots giving heavy thuds against the cobblestones as he walked. Ivy slowed her pace down until she stopped, her eyes locked on the back of the soldier's head.

The barracks' door slammed behind them, the sound drowning most of the noise. The soldier stopped, Ivy recognized the armor as that of a captain. She looked at the soldier's side where his cape did not cover, a large red stain had seeped through his armor and stained his red cape a darker shade. The soldier began to turn slowly, seemingly to see what had caused the loud slamming noise. When his gaze reached past Ivy, she caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were crystal blue in color and turned gray when the light hit his eyes, giving a shining effect. They seemed to glow in the shadow of his helm.

The soldier turned his piercing gaze on Ivy who stood there. He gazed at her for a few seconds that seemed longer than an hour. His eyes were locked on hers, she could feel his power searching her soul. Before Ivy could move, the soldier began turning around and continued his slow march through the street.

Ivy gasped. She snapped out of her shocked state and began to push her way through the crowd, earning surprised shouts and angry words from the citizens. Her eyes were locked on the captain she knew was Link. But the crowd began to thicken where he entered at and she soon lost sight of him.

"Damn." Ivy muttered. She looked around until she found the sign of the street Link was heading in, he was going into the East Wing. Ivy turned around, she headed for the central plaza to tell Taki before stopping. She considered following Link and trying to catch him herself. Confident that she could subdue an injured and rather young warrior any day of the week, she turned around and headed for the East Wing. If she couldn't catch him by force, she could always charm him.

It seemed to work on everyman she encountered yet.

Kilik turned his gaze from Madam Yazel's shop towards the barracks to see a Roman in captain gear walking slowly through the crowd. The captain was alone and carried a dagger on his belt instead of a sword. The red cape the captain had was flowing idly behind the him as he marched, occasionally a guard would salute the captain and he would return it slowly.

Kilik gazed at this man, he seemed a bit different than any of the Roman officers that passed in this area earlier. His march was slower and he had no sword. The boots were familiar to Kilik, he knew he had seen them somewhere before and the blond hair that hung from underneath the helmet also caught his attention.

The sound of angry shouts came from the barracks suddenly. Kilik turned his head to see what the commotion was all about, he could see Ivy forcing her way through the crowd. Kilik frowned as he watched the dominatrix push her way between carts and groups of people. She suddenly stopped when a man started shouting something at her in a sharp tone, her reaction was shock that quickly turned into fury, she reared back and punched the man hard and dead center in his face. The motion made Kilik choke on his saliva.

'_What is she doing?_' he thought wildly. Before he could move, Ivy looked up, saw him, and then signaled to him. She flashed two fingers, three, then one and back to two. The signal meant "To me".

Kilik jumped down off the roof onto a stand that broke his fall. He hurried through he crowd on his way towards Ivy. He passed the man who just got his nose broken from Ivy's iron claw and managed to clear a way for her to move off the street. Once off, he began to question her as to why she hit the man.

"What are you thinking? Are you trying to stir up trouble? Link-" He started when Ivy interrupted him.

"Just walked this way! Where did he go?" Ivy interrupted quickly, grabbing Kilik by the colar of his jacket. Kilik blinked in response.

"...No he didn't. I never saw him." Kilik said, crossing his arms.

"He was wearing the armor of a Roman captain, you fool!" Ivy hissed in frustration, shaking Kilik by the neck. Kilik suddenly paled, he lost track of the unusual captain when the noise caught his attention in the barracks area.

"Uh oh..." Was the only thing he could think of saying. Ivy face palmed for the second time that day.

"Idiot!" Ivy shouted as she jumped out into the street in search of the elusive Hylian.

Sophitia was still looking through some clothing, briefly considering to buy some for her own reasons when the bell of the store alerted her that another customer had entered. She glanced around a stack of clothing to see a Roman officer walk in. The heavy steps of the man echoed in the store as he made his way over to Madam Yazel.

He whispered something to her that made her gasp. Sophitia tried to listen closer, she felt like this man was familiar somehow. Madam Yazel was drinking from a goblet when she suddenly spat what she had in her mouth out in surprise.

"You lie." She hissed at the man. The officer whispered again before standing straight up.

"Merry mother of God..." Madam Yazel uttered before she embraced the officer quickly then whispered into his ears something that he nodded to.

Madam Yazel whispered again and glanced in Sophitia's direction. Sophitia had already maneuvered her way to face them while she pretended to check some clothing. She kept her gaze down as she saw the officer glance her way. He continued to gaze at her, she briefly glanced at him before turning around.

A few more inaudible words were exchanged between the officer and the shop owner when Sophitia heard the back door open. Sophitia looked around, acting as if the noise startled her, when she saw Madam Yazel enter through the door with the captain following suite. The door was closed and a lock was latched in place.

Sophitia watched as she saw the shadow of both the shop keeper and captain exchange words before Madam Yazel began to gather a few things in a sack and hand it to the man. The captain pulled the little old woman into a hug before he walked out.

Sophitia turned around again, her back to the two. Nothing happened for a bit as Sophitia continued to look through the clothes until she heard the man's foot steps moving in her direction.

Link, in his disguise, walked closer to Sophitia as he contemplated confronting her. It was risky, she may recognize him just as the other woman had. He did not know the white-haired lady, she had gorgeous eyes, Link felt a little unusual when he thought of her. He snapped himself out of his thoughts and tried to think of some way to alter his voice.

*Soul Edge, can you alter my voice?* Link asked the sword. He heard the blade grumble incoherently before it responded.

*Yes I can, what stupid idea do you have now?* The blade growled in question.

*I just need to alter my voice long enough to speak with someone. Do it.* Link commanded.

*Whatever...What kind of voice do you want?* The sword grumbled, it obviously did not want to do Link any favors.

*Something that wont allow anyone to recognize me. I don't care what it sounds like, as long as it doesn't sound demonic or disturbing.* Link stated.

Soul Edge grumbled again before Link felt something in his throat alter. He continued to approach Sophitia who seemed to become a little tense.

"Excuse me, miss?" Link called, his voice was different. He had a Roman accent now and it was slightly lower in pitch. Sophitia turned around in surprise. Link kept his helmet low and his eyes out of Sophitia's sight.

"Yes?" She responded.

"I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to move on. The store is nearing closing time." Link lied. Sophitia looked around.

"Oh...thank you." she responded politely. Link nodded and turned to move away when Sophitia grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait! I have to ask you something." She called to him, Link stopped in his tracks. He wanted to say something that would permit him to leave, but he just couldn't deny Sophitia something. His attachment to her was very strong.

"Yes, milady?" Link answered. Sophitia hesitated at first before she gathered her thoughts.

"I'm looking for someone, I'm wondering if you may have seen him. Have you seen a man with a green hat, crystal blue eyes, black armor with a spike on each shoulder, blond hair, seventeen years of age?" She asked.

'I knew she was going to ask me that. I wish I didn't have to lie to her, but it is necessary.' Link thought sadly.

"No milady, I have not seen a man of that description. Have you checked the inn? Perhaps he checked in there." Link suggested in shame.

"No, but thank you for your suggestion. Good bye." Sophitia uttered a little sadly. Link nodded, mentally kicked himself, and walked out of the store. Sophitia grabbed a few accessories and moved to the counter where Madam Yazel waited.

"My, my, my. You sure did take your time, child." Madam Yazel commented. Sophitia blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. I was shopping for a friend and I'm not entirely sure of what they would prefer to wear..." Sophitia admitted part of the truth. Madam Yazel chuckled slightly.

Sophitia paid for the clothing and walked out of the store. The first thing she saw was an enraged Ivy and a frightened Kilik. Sophitia looked around, the street was a mess; carts and stalls lay in ruin about the street with a bunch of Roman soldiers laying unconscious on the ground. Sophitia also took notice that the crowd was staying as far away from Ivy as possible.

"...Oh my...What happened?" Sophitia asked. Ivy growled at Kilik first, who flinched, before answering her.

"Link was here. He was dressed as a Roman captain and I lost him in the crowd. This incompetent imbecile next to me saw him but lost sight of him as well. And from the bloody rooftops." Ivy hissed.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know it was him? You knew it was him! Not me, and in fact had you not caused trouble over there by the barracks I may have seen through his disguise!" Kilik retorted, putting a smug grin on his face for effect. He suddenly felt very threatened, he did not know why but he ducked. Good thing too, Ivy's fist was right where his head was a second ago.

"What? That means..." Sophitia started. She suddenly felt foolish, Link was right in front of her, talking to her. She could have grabbed him.

"Link was just in that store! Which way did he go?" Sophitia asked quickly. Ivy's jaw dropped. Kilik searched for the nearest bomb shelter in-case Ivy exploded again.

Ivy turned around to see a hooded man who had just left the store walking away in between the crowds. She drew Valentine and charged off with Sophitia and Kilik following.

Taki watched as Ivy, Kilik and Sophitia emerged from the East Wing in a hurry. She gave one last look around before dropping down in front of them.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We saw Link. He was dressed as a Roman captain, I saw his eyes. I found him by the barracks and chased him into the East Wing." Ivy informed.

"Where is he now?" Taki asked.

"...We don't know. I encountered him in the clothing store but, his voice was not the same. If I saw his eyes than I would have known." Sophitia muttered, Taki began cursing furiously. Just as that was said, the others came in and joined the group.

"Got the supplies! … What's your problem?" Seong Mi-Na said with a cheery tone before she asked as she heard Taki's unpleasant wording.

"Link got away...again! That's twice he has evaded us!" Taki informed in a very angry tone.

"Ouch." Xianguah muttered. Mitsurugi raised his arms at the sky in frustration and Siegfried just shook his head. Maxi chuckled in amusement and Cassandra giggled. Talim held her laughter back as Taki just sulked with Sophitia trying to calm her down, Ivy stood there boiling at Kilik who covered his head. Yun-Seong kept quiet so as to not draw Ivy's attention.

Link slipped into an alley and watched the white-haired woman, Sophitia and the monk run right passed him. He needed to get out of the city as quickly as he could. He can only pull of so many narrow escapes, his wounds had reopened again and he was bleeding. The cloak Madam Yazel had given him hid his bloodied armor, but soon he would be exposed again.

Link moved as quickly as he could through the back ways of Vatican City, he passed by the square where he caught sight of Taki in the shadows of a building keeping a sharp eye on everyone.

"Not good." Link muttered, his voice having returned to normal after he left Sophitia in Madam Yazel's shop.

He looked the other way for an escape. He caught sight of an abandoned church on the other end of the city in a lone court yard that seemed devoid of people. Link sent a quick prayer of thanks to whoever was watching over him now as he moved to the church.

He checked the surroundings and made sure no one was watching before he bolted into the yard and around the back way. He opened the door and stepped inside, the church was in surprisingly good condition. He removed his cloak and Roman armor. He had lost allot of blood in the previous hour, his strength was fading fast. Link thought quickly on what he could do to avoid being found dead.

He checked his inventory and remembered he had run out of potions a few years ago. His last bottled milk was used as well. Seeing no other way, Link wrapped the blood-soaked cloak around his side to hinder his bleeding. It helped, but did not stop it.

Link looked up at a painting of the Roman God, at the bottom a young man with long brown hair and a brown beard stood in a white robe. Link heard of this man, all called him Jesus Christ and proclaimed him the King of Kings. Link saluted the painting in respect with the Christian symbol Madam Yazel had taught him four years ago.

"Oh merciful God, lend me your aid..." Link whispered to the painting. He sat down on one of the benches, his eyelids growing heavy. He began to loose all feeling, his eyes finally closed and he slipped into darkness.

A voice beckoned Link back to the light. He was in some dark void where he could not see his own hand in front of his face. The voice that called to him was quiet and divine. It had a serene touch that brought Link a warm feeling each time it resounded in the dark. The sound of a thousand angels lamented within this darkness Link now stood in called the Nether World. Countless souls roamed the shadows, circling him. The souls of men, women, and children, countless that still walk even in death.

"Link..." The voice called again. It was feminine, and beautiful. A light appeared in Link's vision, a figure stood in the center of that light. Large wings like that of a dove flapped behind the mysterious figure, almost beckoning him.

Link saw no reason to not comply, he felt no trickery behind this all. He moved in the direction of the light, his boot steps echoing gently through the dark. As Link neared the figure in the light, it suddenly grew brighter and brighter.

Link suddenly awoke with a start, he stood up quickly and immediately felt light headed for the fast motion. Two small and gentle hands held him straight, Link's vision remained blurred, but he could make out the faint image of a astoundingly beautiful young women standing in front of him.

"Hello, dear hero." The woman said gently, the grogginess in the young Hylian cleared enough for him to realize that this was the same voice he heard before.

"Huh...? Who are...you...?" Link asked quietly. The woman smiled a radiant smile, a comforting feeling engulfed Link.

"Be at ease young warrior, you are in a house of God. My name is Serenity, and I am an angel from Heaven." Serenity replied. Link shook his head, his strength was depleted and he could not even stand straight. He was dizzy and tired.

"Rest now..." Serenity hushed any question he was about to ask. She slowly lowered him down on the bench and sat next to him.

"Why are you here...?" Link asked. Serenity smiled again.

"Almighty God has sent me to help you, you invoked his aid. Your life is fading away. Yet you refuse to perish, even with the burden of countless resting on your shoulders. You dare not give up. I have been sent to do my part in your quest, young one. But here you must choose your fate. Life? Or death?" Serenity asked. She brushed one of Link's bangs out of his eye as her words registered.

Without hesitation, Link chose.

"...I choose life...I can not fail..." He muttered, his voice above a whisper. Serenity nodded.

"There is more courage in you, Link, than there is in any man on this earth. Your past is a tragic one, yet your strength exceeds that of many. I will do all in my power to heal your wounds, now arise and stand before me, mighty one." She said, with surprising strength she pulled Link to his feet and stood in front of him. He could see her clearly now, her hair was brown in color, her eyes as silver as a cloud. Her robe was as white as snow and her face was one of the most angelic he had ever seen.

Serenity whispered incoherently a chant that echoed throughout the church, her beautiful voice filling the air with heavenly music. When she ceased her chant, she reached up and lowered Link's head, only now did Link see that her head only reached his chin. She placed her lips on his forehead for several seconds before pulling back slowly.

At her touch, Link's legs lost all stability, he dropped to his knees with Serenity supporting him.

"What's...happening...?" Link asked, more tired than last time, each word drawing more of what little strength remained in him.

"I am healing your wounds...Sleep well, young hero. I will watch over you and ensure you are not found. Be at peace..." She cooed gently into his long ear as she laid him back. She grabbed her robe and pulled it off then covered Link's form with it, her warmth seeping into him as she did so. She gave him one last smile as she slowly faded away from his view.

*_Remember, I will always watch over you..._* her divine voice resounded in Link's mind as he lost consciousness.

He felt as if he was falling, the pieces of his past flowing around him like shattered glass, each one either showing a face of someone close to him or a sight. The red eyes of a Sheikah watched him as he descended. The blue eyes of a princess watched his descent into sleep along side the many others flowing around him.

As he fell, his eyes closed, the last thing on his mind before losing thought was the mysterious lady with the white-hair and the icy bluish-green eyes.

**A/N:** That's chapter III. I hope you all enjoyed this.


	4. Kingdom of Wolfkrone

**A/N:** No comment. Lets see what I managed to whip up here. I fell out of a tree about three days ago (January 12th.) chasing hens and roosters to save them from starving to death and was incapacitated for the time being. I'm still sore but I did manage to write. Chapter was started on January 14th.

**Legend:**

* = Telepathic speech

" = Standard speech

' + _I_ = Character thoughts

* + _I_ = Spiritual speech

Paragraphs in _I_ = Past events/memories.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but OC's, and plot devices (What I call the people the Characters interact with but have no names. They forward the plot and help flesh things out.) as well as the plot. Don't repost any of my work anywhere else claiming without my explicit consent or repost claiming its yours, I'll have it removed.

**Soul Calibur II: Tale of Heroes**

**Chapter IV: Kingdom of Wolfkrone**

The light seeped in through he church's windows, hitting the sleeping form of the hero. The light was in no way unpleasant, but warm and comforting. Link stirred, the light crept further until it hit his eyes. Link's lids slowly opened. He gazed around, the robe that Serenity had given him was gone. Link sat up slowly, not wanting to cause himself any pain.

But there was none.

Link looked up at the window to see Serenity gazing outside as she sat on the bench. She looked down at him, smiling warmly in greeting. The hero grunted as he lifted himself up off the floor, gazing about and noticing that Serenity had kept true to her word. Link half expected to be surrounded by the others, but no. Serenity must have known of his intention. It wasn't he doubted the word of an angel, but he had been fooled before.

Serenity approached Link's still slightly dizzy form, chuckling to herself as she noticed his state of being.

"Yes dear hero, the dizziness you feel is merely a side-effect of the spell." she assured. Link sighed as he opened his pouch, remembering his armor was still damaged and stained in his own blood. And he was still out of potions.

"The warriors you are trying to protect from the sword's will are still in the city, Link. You should wait here until they leave. I can hide your presence for as long as necessary, if you wish." The angel offered.

'_Hang it all. I'd thought they'd be gone by now...Regardless, I need some supplies first before I leave._' Link mused to himself mentally.

"Yes, please do. I may have a chance to repair my armor and grab some medical supplies meanwhile. If I were to leave the church, would they have a chance to find me? Or will they be unable to sense me?" Link asked. Serenity thought for a moment.

"Well, If I were to go with you, I could disguise your appearance. If I do not, then they still won't be able to sense you but they could see you, I can only change your appearance if I'm touching you somewhere or if I'm close to you. The choice is yours hero." Serenity said after analyzing Link's question. Link nodded, knowing it was better if he played safe than sorry.

"Well then, will you give me the honor and accompany me to town?" Link asked, putting on a smile and giving a playful bow. Serenity laughed and nodded. She wrapped her arm around Link's right arm which he held out for her to take, and than Serenity casted another spell to change Link's aura slightly so that to everyone else but her and himself he appeared differently.

The light of the sun hit Ivy in her room at the inn, her night was rougher than the last as she spent it scourging the city clean, looking for Link. She was ready to wipe out the entire Roman garrison had Maxi and Mitsurugi not pulled her back to the inn. So she could only sulk and curse at Link for eluding her yesterday. Eventually she fell asleep, dreaming of random memories from her past until the day they found Link in that desert. Than she began to dream about the kingdom of Wolfkrone where she saw Link and the princess Hilde speaking in a private room.

Then it hit her. Link was heading for Wolfkrone.

With a groan, Ivy woke from her dreams. They somehow led her in her search against Soul Edge, and though they never pointed her towards Link, she wasn't about to ignore them. She would have to tell Taki about the dream, despite their hate for each other, Taki wasn't willing to deny any lead in their search. Ivy was willing to guarantee that.

Ivy jumped out of bed, grabbing her suit and throwing her armor on as quick as she could, she gazed out the window and watched a couple emerge from the church, the young woman was leading a man she did not recognize. His hair was brown and he wore a silver tunic with red leggings and black boots. He seemed like a nobleman.

The woman had beauty and grace to match an angel, and now that Ivy thought about it, the lady did seem like an angel.

Looking away from the couple, Ivy wondered why she could not enter that church last night. She stormed right up to it in furry with intent to strip it down in her rage to find Link, but she couldn't get closer than four feet to the door. As if some invisible force held her back. That was when Maxi and Mitsurugi had grabbed her and led her off back to the inn to rest and let things settle down. Ivy wrecked plenty of things in the city and the soldiers were beginning to investigate.

The last thing any of them needed was to bale Ivy from prison, with what little funding they had left. Taki was probably going to just leave her behind because of their diminishing funds and her hate for the dominatrix and lead the group on in the quest. Ivy didn't need that, especially when she was so close to destroying Soul Edge she could practically feel it shatter under her crushing heel.

She opened her door and locked it behind her, applying her cloak so as not to draw attention to her suit, and walked along the hallway towards Taki's room. Once she arrived, she knocked on the door.

'_Damn, I should of hit harder, just to annoy her. Maybe that would have woken pretty little Taki up a little faster._' Ivy mused mentally, making a mental note to do so next time she had to wake Taki up. There was some noise on the other end of the door before it opened to show Taki already dressed and ready to leave. Ivy blinked when she saw Taki already ready, and Taki blinked when she saw it was Ivy.

Taki shook herself free from her surprise and crossed her arms, waiting for Ivy to speak. Ivy hated being the first to speak, thus why Taki didn't say a word. She enjoyed the little things, and took pride in scoring points against Ivy.

"I don't care if you find this irrelevant, but I had a dream that Link was in Wolfkrone." Ivy informed. She watched as Taki's eyes widened.

"I don't find those kinds of dreams irrelevant Ivy, especially when I had the same dream last night as well. What else did you see?" Taki questioned quietly.

"I could see Link and the princess speaking in private, that was all. I couldn't make out what they were saying though." Ivy explained. Taki nodded, her face one of deep thought.

"You've just confirmed my thoughts Ivy. Thank you, now get ready we'll be leaving soon for Wolfkrone." Taki informed as she closed her door quietly.

Ivy glared at the door, she hated being told what to do. Especially when it was Taki giving the orders. Not having any other choice, Ivy left and began knocking on the doors of her companions.

Link and Serenity walked along the crowds of Vatican City, heading for the gates. They had spent the morning posing as a couple from noble society, Link had purchased some herbs in-case he was injured again and had spent another hour waiting as his armor was repaired by the local smithy.

Serenity had a good laugh when she left that shop the first time, Link had to pay the man's service with one of his rupees, the man refused to let Link leave without his gold as he believed the rupee was worth too much. Thus how Link purchased the herbs he needed without drawing unwanted attention. The sight of the smithy's jaw on the anvil was too much for the angel, Serenity had to laugh in amusement. Link had been used to those kinds of reactions for years now.

Once they had passed the gate guards and reached the forest where no one would see them, Serenity dropped her barrier from Link.

She waited patiently for him to change into his battle gear in-case he met trouble on the road during his journey. Once Link was done, his armor restored to its former glory and the abyssal black gleamed in the sun light, making him look like a master of war, Serenity approached the Hylian.

"I know you do not pray to God, but you do serve his cause. Your quest to destroy that blade is your way of siding with him, and he is pleased with your efforts young hero. I suggest you head to the kingdom of Wolfkrone and speak with the princess, Hilde. I am sure she would be able to help you." The angel suggested. Link nodded, accepting her advice. He had not seen the princess for four years now.

"Do not fear to call on me again, I will be there if you need me." Serenity assured as Link turned his gaze down.

"Thank you for everything." Link whispered, Serenity reached up and gave Link a kiss on his cheek, a blessing for safe travel before she faded from his view.

Link looked around, then back at the city. It wouldn't be long before the others caught on to his trail again, if he was to reach Wolfkrone before nightfall, he would have to hurry. He turned around, facing the road and began a steady march, soon his pace quickened. He continued to quicken his pace, his armor rattling with each step, before he was in a full run.

He did not bother removing Soul Edge from his pouch, it had not pestered him since yesterday and he hoped it would not start up today either. Running as fast as he could without tiring, Link turned his course towards Wolfkrone. His strength restored and not dropping as fast as before, he could keep this pace for the rest of the day.

He should arrive in the city of Wolfkrone soon.

The group amassed at the first floor of the inn, eating their breakfast in silence as Taki laid out the plan.

"With our funds running low, we may need to live off the wild for awhile. When we reach Wolfkrone, we'll have to save our funding for a place in the inn. If we can capture Link, we can use his jewels to pay for the journey." Taki explained, making it sound absolutely vital that they find the elusive Hylian.

"Why Wolfkrone?" Yun-Seong asked, not having been told where they were going until now.

"Link is heading in that direction. I used a spell Link taught me just before I fell asleep last night that would let me foresee his next move through a dream scape. Ivy has confirmed it as she had seen the same images I had." Taki explained.

"Do you think Wolfkrone's rulers will help him?" Mitsurugi asked. Taki thought for a moment, she hadn't considered the possibility.

"I doubt it, that is if Hilde knows he has the sword. I do not think Link will go to Hilde for help, he may not need it. I feel he has been fully healed and restored so going for help isn't necessary, but optional." Taki answered.

"Still, there's a chance he would." Kilik remarked. Taki nodded, nothing was impossible, that she knew.

"Hilde has never turned down a call for help, so if Link goes to her than things will be made harder for us. He has managed to hide Soul Edge from us and everyone around him, nothing would stop him from going to her for protection." Siegfried added.

"The best thing for us to do is reach Link first before he reaches the-" Taki stopped midway in her suggestion and her head snapped to the left. She stood and hurried over to the window where she gazed out at the woods far off.

"He's already on the move! His presence is growing more faint with each second!" Taki growled.

The group shared looks as they took in Taki's words. Forgetting their half-eaten breakfast, they gathered their things and departed. Yun-Seong took his breakfast with him however.

They grabbed their horses from the stables, putting their items on the beasts before galloping out of the city behind Link. Once they reached the outskirts of the forest, Taki dismounted quickly and examined the familiar tracks of Link.

'_So, he is wearing his armor again...And his pace is quick._' She mused to herself. Before she stood, Taki took notice of another pair of tracks much smaller than Link's. The tracks suggested that Link was with someone but the they disappeared from the trail, showing that Link had departed alone.

Not knowing what this meant, Taki mounted her mare with haste and led the group on Link's trail.

Link continued to run through the forest path using his senses to navigate his way to Wolfkrone. He suddenly looked behind him as he ran, he could feel the group moving in his direction.

'_How do they know my every move? They would've had to have found my tracks first before they could follow me._' He thought.

He faced forward, dodging a tree with quick movement. He passed a couple of people at a camp, they seemed to be Roman soldiers on patrol. The soldiers glanced at him in confusion before resuming their posts as Link continued to travel through the large evergreen trees.

Hours passed as Link traveled on foot with the speed to match wolves. Link had yet to feel a need to stop and rest, but he was falling behind. Taki's group was growing closer, slowly but surely. Link finally came to a stop, his breathing only slightly strained.

Link sighed, wishing his friend Epona was here to transport him about. If he had her, then Taki would not be able to keep up. No horse could match Epona's speed. But considering how many horse thieves resided in this world, Link wasn't going to risk bringing her along.

'_What I need is some eyes in the sky._' Link mused. He dropped one knee and began to chant a prayer to Serenity. Trying his best to reach the angel through spiritual connection. After a moment of silent praying, Link had finally reached his angel friend.

*_Hello Link._* Serenity's voice echoed in Link's soul. Link smiled, glad God was on his side.

*_Serenity, I need some help. The warriors are on my trail again and I need to know their movements. Evading them on foot isn't going to be possible without that knowledge._* Link informed. Serenity paused as she thought of what she could do.

*_I have an idea, look up._* She answered. Link did as she told him and caught sight of a gorgeous white-feathered hawk gliding its way towards him. The hawk pulled up in front of Link, then it surprised him by doing the one thing Link never seen a hawk accomplish.

It spoke to him.

"My name is Ladyhawk. What do you need?" The hawk asked, its voice wasn't Serenity's but it was feminine and almost as divine. Link reared back in surprise, he never seen a talking hawk back in Hyrule before. But then again, he did meet a talking owl. That was close enough in Link's head.

"I need you to watch a group of warriors following me and let me know of their progress." Link instructed when he recovered from his initial shock. Ladyhawk seemed to nod before she flapped away and soared through the skies in the opposite direction.

*_Was that your hawk?_* Link asked Serenity through his spirit as he resumed his running towards the city of Wolfkrone. Serenity's voice chuckled in response.

*_No, but she is a dear friend of mine, she's my messenger every angel has one. I have tasked her __with helping you, when you need to see things that you can't reach or in this case can't go near and the like. I will let her stay with you, take care of her Link, she won't fail you._* Serenity said.

*_Thank you. Now I have someone better to talk to other than this damned sword..._* Link thanked, not sounding sarcastic but instead grateful. Serenity's good natured laugh answered him before her connection left.

Link jumped up towards a tree suddenly, grabbing a thick branch and flipping his body forwards, increasing his speed as he began to jump from branch to branch. Link awaited news from Ladyhawk, hoping she would be able to find him in the trees as he jumped. He suddenly jumped to his left, grabbing a branch with his right hand and kicking himself higher into the tree as he moved.

Ladyhawk flew high in the sky, below her talons were the group her new master tasked her to spy on. She noted they may have been a kilometer away from where he had last been, making it apparent that they were indeed gaining on him.

'_That can't be good._' Ladyhawk thought to herself.

She reared around, making for Link's aura to which was how she tracked her targets. She noticed he had begun to travel in the trees. That way, he left no tracks on the ground for the group to follow. A method that would indeed confuse the group's tracker.

'C_lever. Hope it works._' She thought.

Below her, Cassandra caught sight of Ladyhawk. She watched the hawk as it soared ahead and higher into the sky until she could no longer see the creature.

"Odd..." Cassandra muttered. Sophitia who rode next to her looked up at her remark a little confused as she didn't see anything around to prompt such a remark.

"What is?" the older questioned.

"I just saw a hawk up there, it looked like it was watching us before it shot that way, towards Link." Cassandra informed.

Sophitia furrowed her eyebrows in thought. To her knowledge, Link never had a hawk. But then again, seven years away from the group he may have picked up one in the years he was away. Though she knew it was unlikely Link's hawk, it still seemed strange that the creature would hover around people.

"That is strange..."Sophitia muttered in agreement.

"Hurry! We're close!" Taki called to the group, quickening her mare's speed.

Link ran on, he had traveled a good distance in the trees but he had run out of places to jump to. Forcing him back to the ground.

'_I wish I could just teleport to Wolfkrone, but that spell takes up too much energy. I can't afford to make that mistake again._' Link thought to himself.

He stopped briefly and waited for Ladyhawk, he heard her cry from above and held out his left arm. From the sky, Ladyhawk appeared and dropped down onto Link's leather gauntlet. With his new hawk on his arm Link walked off the road and held Ladyhawk in front of him.

"I caught sight of them about a kilometer from here. They're moving fast." Ladyhawk informed, her breath heavy from flying hard.

"Well done. By the way, my name's Link." Link introduced himself. Ladyhawk nodded, or at least he thought she did.

"Rest yourself before going back." Link whispered, as he walked down the path with Ladyhawk still on his arm. She traveled up until she rested on his shoulder as Link walked.

*Boy! I need some fresh air, let me out of this thing!* Soul Edge's voice snapped irritable at the young hero. Link sighed at its call.

"Nothing lasts forever..." He muttered to himself referring to the peace and quiet he had for the majority of the day, earning him a look from Ladyhawk.

"What do you mean?" The hawk asked. Link did not respond, instead he opened his pouch and reached in. Ladyhawk watched in silence as he dug around the pouch and pulled out Soul Edge. She screeched at it, feeling the evil energy radiating from the sword.

"This." Link answered finally. Soul Edge's eye glared at him and the hawk. Its demonic voice coughing from the stuffiness of Link's pouch.

*Whose the bird?* The sword rumbled as it continued to cough. Link placed the sword on his back and ignored its question.

The sword seeing it was being ignored continued to glare hatefully at Link's back. Every now and then, Link would whisper something to Ladyhawk and glance at the sword. Ladyhawk would giggle quietly and Link would chuckle. The sword narrowed its eye at Link, knowing he was talking about it.

The path Link walked on ended up at the outskirts to the fields of the kingdom. Link exhaled, it was still a beautiful sight after four years. A village was off to his right and a mountain path to his left. Ahead of him, was the main city of Wolfkrone where princess Hilde ruled from. It wasn't in his sights but this was the same road he took four years prior. His memory dictated that the city was straight ahead.

"Ladyhawk, fly ahead and see if you can spot the city." Link ordered quietly to the hawk. She nodded and flew ahead, scouting the countryside for Wolfkrone City.

*Back in you go.* Link said to the sword. It groaned as Link pulled it off his back and shoved it hastily into his pouch. Closing it, he bolted down the fields in a quick run with his cape brushing the tall green grass.

"Where is he?" Ivy muttered to herself. Before she never thought much on capturing Link, now her mind was bent on it. She needed someway of occupying herself and Yun-Seong was no fun to her anymore, she had already spooked him so many times she no longer found it funny. Not too mention she wanted a bit of revenge for putting her through that ordeal in Vatican City.

They hadn't stopped all day since they started the hunt again, and they had been traveling as fast as the horses could run. They should have found Link by now. Ivy's bottom was becoming a bit sore from the hard ride, and she could tell that the rest of the group was feeling the same way.

She looked about, everyone had already taken off their cloaks for comfort except Ivy, Taki and Seong Mi-Na to hide their out-fits. As they passed through the trail, Taki suddenly held her hand up and pulled her reins back, forcing her mare to stop.

"The tracks...they're gone!" Taki exclaimed, searching around for Link's foot prints. Ivy shook her head, dismounting to stretch her legs. The rest of the group followed her lead as Taki examined the road for any signs of the hero's tracks.

"They just disappear right here." Maxi said, pointing to a spot where Link's prints had suddenly stopped.

"Oh, just wait until I get my hands on him...I'll..." Taki muttered to herself in frustration, the rest of her words became inaudible as she started punching her palm repeatedly in irritation. Every time she got close to Link, he suddenly pulls a move before she could blink and buys himself more time.

Xianguah looked into the trees, she saw what looked like some of the bark on the tree next to her had been scratched by something. She scrutinized her eyes at the mark, a clean cut was what she saw, small and nearly unnoticeable.

"Taki, look at this!" Xianguah called, snapping the demon huntress from her annoyed thoughts. Taki looked up, turning her gaze to what Xianguah was pointing towards and noticing the scar on the tree. Taki's eyebrows lifted slightly, she jumped up into the tree, landing on a thick branch and examined the mark.

'_This must have been from Link's armor...that means he started covering his tracks by moving in the trees. Now I regret teaching him those techniques._' Taki thought. With that thought in her head, She looked about and sighted a few more of the same markings in the same direction Link's tracks faced.

'_Nice try, Link._' Taki grinned. She jumped down from the tree looking in the direction Link was heading. She pulled her map out as the rest of the group rested their sore bottoms and watered the horses. She scanned the map, examining the landscape and the distance between the any settlements.

"Good work, Xianguah. Link is using the trees to hide his tracks, but his armor has left markings that show which direction he went. Now lets go before we loose him again." Taki informed as she jumped back onto her mare and galloped ahead.

Link ran up to a lone oak tree in the middle of the field he traveled on. He gazed around before jumping up into the tree until he was high enough to get a good look at his surroundings. The area was filled with hills, tall grass littered the ground and Link's sight could not reach past the hills.

He could see Ladyhawk's approaching form. Link sighed, hoping she had spotted the city. The leaves began to rustle within the tree and a chilling wind flowed around him, something drew near. Link immediately became alert. His senses tingling from the sudden intrusion of evil. His hardened gaze scanned the fields, not sighting his target. Link felt the magic in him stir. Soul Edge's will seemed a little stronger now. That meant only one thing.

A shard was close by.

Before Link could think further on this, Ladyhawk landed on his shoulder.

"What did you see?" Link asked, keeping a sharp eye over the surrounding fields.

"The city is over that hill. Just a few hundred feet from the base. In between is a densely wooded area." Ladyhawk informed. Link nodded, digging into his pouch and pulling out some bread. He tore it into pieces and held them out for his hawk friend to eat.

"Well done. Hide yourself in the sky, something is coming this way." Link said after watching her consume the crumbs. Ladyhawk nodded, this time Link could clearly see it as a nod before she took flight once again.

The hero watched as the hawk fly out of sight before dropping to the ground with a heavy thud. Link glanced around, searching for the source of this energy. It felt as if it was coming from the other end of the hill, so Link took off at a fast sprint up the large hill. He climbed his way over the top and slid his way down on some loose rocks before stopping behind a boulder.

He glanced around again, seeing nothing he continued his decent to the base of the hill. Upon arriving, he took notice that the presence was stronger now. A thick wooded area ahead separated him from the capital of Wolfkrone. Link sensed the shard was coming from within that gathering of trees.

Drawing his Master Sword, Link broke out into another run towards the trees. He opened his pouch half-way and pulled out a shield of grand design; the center was a deep blue shade and a red double headed bird with its wings spread out underneath the symbol of the Triforce occupied the middle, gray plating surrounded the shield's edges, wind shaped plating also flanked the Triforce symbol on the shield.

As Link ran, he pushed his right hand through the straps on the back of the shield and gripped the metal handle tightly. As he ran, he positioned the shield in front of him and held his sword behind him. The fighting style he used with this set of weaponry came flooding back to him, making Link grin.

Once Link reached the small forest, he walked slowly towards the center, anticipating an ambush. As he walked on the feeling grew stronger and stronger, confirming he was getting closer. A dark chuckle suddenly was heard from behind Link. A chuckle he recognized all to well.

"Well well, brought my sword back for me?" the voice asked in mock sarcasm. Link turned slowly to face a man in azure armor with glowing red eyes under a helm that had two bat wings on the top, his right arm was deformed and massive; seemingly demonic as it was covered with small eyes and had a huge claw on the wrist.

"Nightmare." Link hissed. The azure knight cackled darkly at the young Hylian.

"So you were what I sensed." Link added. Nightmare shrugged in response.

"Maybe, but I didn't come here to chat. I want my sword back, and I want it now." Nightmare said with a growl. Link narrowed his eyes at the mass murderer.

"I will burn in hell before you get your demon hand on the hilt of this sword." Link remarked. Nightmare chuckled darkly as he summoned what looked like a shadowy replicate of Soul Edge.

"That...can be arranged..." Nightmare muttered, taking his position. Link spread his feet comfortably and drew a circle surrounding him in the dirt with his Master Sword as he readied himself for a second battle with Nightmare. The demon knight charged forward, swinging his sword with deadly speed at Link's neck. Link brought his sword up and deflected the blow, with quick speed, both armored warriors parried each others attack, seemingly equal in strength and speed.

Something out of the corner of Link's eye flashed slightly. It looked like a shadowy figure running through the trees of the forest with blinding speed. Link returned his gaze back to Nightmare and narrowly avoided being slammed by the azure knight's massive fist. Link brought his armored fist into Nightmare's mid-section, lifting the knight up and hurling him down. Nightmare rolled back as the Master Sword cut the ground a split second too late.

The azure knight grabbed Link's foot and flipped the hero off his feet. Link slammed hard on the ground, he stuck his shield in front of him quickly to avoid being cleaved in two by Nightmare's shadow sword, the impact sending sparks flying.

Link jumped to his feet and swung at Nightmare's helm, Nightmare grunted as he ducked and tackled Link, knocking the hero's wind from his lungs. Link fell backwards, he looked up and saw Nightmare bringing his sword down quickly towards his heart. Link's eyes widened as he rolled side-ways and avoided the strike. He threw a kick into Nightmare's back, knocking the demon forward slightly and allowing Link to stand.

Link turned around and saw Nightmare standing ready for the next phase of the battle. Link readied himself as well.

The group cleared the woods and burst through the canopy of the trees, charging fast on horseback in search of Link. Taki had managed to pinpoint Link's direction through his movements in the trees earlier, allowing her to track him just as easily as she did on foot.

Ivy had a determined glint in her eyes not to be evaded by the Hero this time as she gripped Valentine tightly as well as the reins of her stallion. Sophitia loosened her shield and unclipped her sword from its sheath on her side, ready to fight if she must. Cassandra did the same, almost excited by the possibility of a fight.

Maxi pulled his telescope out and had gazed around the field to see if he could spot Link, but because of the massive hills, his view was hindered. Taki halted the group, sensing Link was close by but she lost sight of his tracks in the tall grass. Kilik was gazing around, trying to sight any signs of movement in the area. Seong Mi-Na reached for her weapon in-case a fight was close by. And Yun-Seong was grabbing White Lightning.

Taki dismounted. She gazed from the east, then to the west, and finally north. She was unsure which path Link had taken. She knew which place he was going for but there was a possibility that he altered his course.

She whispered a chant and made a hand sign. She held her left hand forward and closed her eyes as she faced the east, west, and north. She didn't want to use this seeker spell, as it alerted whoever she was looking for that they were being watched. Link had taught Taki this spell six years ago to help her track things, he didn't use it much but knew how it felt when it was used near him. If Taki sighted Link's aura with this spell, it would alert him of her presence as his senses could detect spiritual energies, movements and presences.

As Taki searched, she saw the image of the field in her head until she faced north. She sighted past the hill, scanning the city close by but not sensing Link there.

'_What...? He would be there if he wasn't in the east or west!_' Taki exclaimed mentally as she rechecked the surrounding area, eventually she came on the small and densely wooded area before the city.

When she looked at it long enough, her imagery shook violently and Link's upper chest and head became visible yet somewhat transparent and seemed to move backwards. The shadows of the image hid his eyes and his face but she could still make out the hat and armor he wore. The image was suddenly changed to the eye of Soul Edge with flames roaring around it and moving towards her mind's eye. Taki gasped, she opened her eyes and was suddenly knocked back by an invisible force. She soared backwards until she landed on Mitsurugi who shouted his surprise.

The group looked about in confusion until the saw Taki tangled up with a very angry Mitsurugi. Taki pushed her way up and stood.

"What the _hell_ was that for?" Mitsurugi shouted in outrage. Taki ignored him as she reactivated the spell. She scanned about, using her spiritual aura to travel the woods until she came up on a scene she could not believe. She saw two familiar figures fighting in a clearing, Link and the unforgettable form of Nightmare.

"Nightmare! Link and Nightmare are fighting in a dense wood over that hill!" Taki shouted, pointing towards the north. Mitsurugi grumbled something about her not answering him before the rest of the group hurriedly mounted to intercept the two colliding knights.

Link gasped, something just locked onto him and he felt it. He looked around briefly before being thrown back as Nightmare slammed his sword into Link's chest and slamming him into a nearby tree. With a grunt, Link hit the ground.

"Augh! … Ungh!" Link grunted upon impact of the tree and ground respectively. He stood, glaring at the armored murderer, he raised his sword and drove it into the ground to help him stand. Link sheathed the Master Sword and Hylian Shield before reaching into his pouch and drawing Soul Edge. As Link held the sword, Nightmare seemed to grin.

*Nightmare! Incompetent fool, where have you been for the last three years?* Soul Edge roared at the azure knight in anger. Nightmare seemed to wince at the sword now.

*I was readying your armies and searching for you, master...* The knight answered. Soul Edge growled, planning his punishment for when it returned to his hand for taking so long to kill Link. But Link wasn't willing to let Nightmare have the sword, ever.

Link charged forward, wielding Soul Edge and swinging it at its own servant with carefully coordinated and deadly assaults, pushing Nightmare back and forcing the demon on the defensive. Nightmare growled, swinging a full three-sixty degree, forcing Link to parry. Link looked up and watched as Nightmare's fist slammed into his face with brutal force. Link was knocked off his feet but managed to twist in the air and land on his feet with a heavy thud, holding himself up with his right hand.

Nightmare was about to move in for the offensive when he turned and felt more souls heading straight for him. Growling, he bolted through the woods. Link watched the knight disappear, too dazed to give chase no matter how much he wanted to. He tried to stand but fell back down on his side. His nose was bleeding from the force of Nightmare's punch.

'_Din dammit...he hits hard..._' Link grunted mentally.

As he attempted to sit up and figure out why Nightmare had left so suddenly, Taki and Sophitia burst into his view on horseback. Link gazed around, breathing a bit heavily and tiredly and noticed the rest of Taki's group was surrounding him and looking for Nightmare.

"Link!" Sophitia shouted, seeing him on the ground and blood coming from his nose. She also noticed the fresh marks of a sword's scars against Link's armor. Sophitia, letting her motherly side kick in, ran over to a downed Link. However, as she neared, Link rolled backwards, allowing him to stand up and held Soul Edge in front of him in warning. Sophitia backed up a bit in shock.

"Ugh...stay away." Link grunted, still slightly dizzy. Taki walked up, her face stern. Ivy stood in the circle, like everyone else she had her weapon pointed towards Link to discourage him from attempting to escape. She watched as Link held Soul Edge in front of him, almost daring Taki to come closer.

"Link, lay the sword down. Now." She commanded, her voice above a whisper and full of her own warning.

"Not this time, Taki..." Link muttered, holding his ground. His head began to clear, allowing him to regain focus. Taki's glare intensified at his words.

"Don't make us fight you. You're out-numbered and we are not weak and undisciplined like everyone else you have faced, Link. The odds are against you. Yield or we _will_ take you by force!" Taki warned, crossing her arms. Sophitia stood next to her, her sword and shield in hand.

"Please, Link. Do as she says." Sophitia whispered. Link lowered his head, he couldn't allow them to be affected by Soul Edge, if he could he would have reunited with them a long time ago. But he feared what consequences would come of it with Soul Edge in his grasp. Link's head snapped back up, a determined glare on his face to elude them.

'_If I could make it to Hilde, she'll help me buy some time._' Link thought. Taki took notice of Link's look and sighed as she took her battle stance. Sophitia hesitated before following suite. Everyone else took their own stances as well to prepare for the stand-off.

Taki suddenly with lightning quick reflexes whipped her blades out and moved to strike at Link. Link side-stepped, kicking her in the side as he quickly parried a strike from Siegfried, catching Faust in a reverse vertical block. With the line breaking, and Link forcing extreme speed to deflect the blows, he searched desperately for a way out.

Ivy whipped Valentine out in whip form and shot it towards Link. The hero raised Soul Edge, deflecting the strike. Xianguah moved in with No Name and struck Link's shoulder, his armor protected him from being cut. He swirled around, swinging Soul Edge with its flat side but Xianguah had already moved out of range. The blow instead, hit Yun-Seong in the chest, sending him to the ground.

"Whoa!" The Korean fighter cried in surprise, the blow didn't hurt, it was just it pushed him too hard.

Kilik whipped Kali-yuga up and smacked Link's head hard, knocking the hero around in a one-eighty degree with Mitsurugi bringing a swift kick up and striking the Hylian in the stomach, forcing Link to double over.

"Take this!" Cassandra yelled as she ran up and brought her shield down on Link's head, effectively knocking him the rest of the way to the ground. She laughed triumphantly as Link groaned.

Maxi came up, intent on tackling Link's body with a dog pile when Link suddenly swirled, bringing Soul Edge up, hitting Maxi in mid-air and striking Cassandra's back as well. Both yelped as they were knocked aside.

"Ooww!" Cassandra moaned, kicking Maxi off her.

Link stood. Siegfried brought Faust around in a heavy swing that forced Link to back-flip out of the way. Link landed further away, using his right hand to hold himself up as he landed heavily. A familiar short-sword reached up and pointed itself at Link's neck from behind.

It was Sophitia's sword.

Link did not move, the woman who was practically his mother was the last person he planned to knock aside with Soul Edge.

"Please don't make me do this Link!" Sophitia pleaded from behind him. Link's eyes shifted from side to side, trying to figure his next move out that didn't involve him causing pain to his foster mother. He sighed, not knowing what else to do. He lowered Soul Edge, twisting his face into exhaustion and pain as he dropped to his knees with his eyes closed.

Sophitia having seen this, dropped her sword and stood in-front of him and dropped to her knees, checking him over. Link's eyes suddenly snapped open again, causing the Athenian to gasp in surprise. Link grabbed Sophitia and held her close to his chest, forcing her to turn around and face the others. The group stopped in their advance, sharing looks.

Link placed Soul Edge on his back and pulled his hidden dagger out and placed it at Sophitia's neck. Another method Link would hate himself for the rest of his life for reverting to, Kidnapping. Sophitia's arms were held behind her as Link's left hand held her close with the dagger to her throat.

"Link, don't do this. No good can come of it." Taki warned, stepping closer. Link tightened his grip on Sophitia slightly, not painfully. The motion made her tense visibly. Taki took notice that he meant what he was doing and so took no chances.

Link lowered his head to Sophitia's ear as he was a few inches taller now that he was seventeen, he began whispering into her ears as he kept his eye on everyone else.

"Sophitia, I won't hurt you. But I have no choice, understand I would have joined you if I wasn't being forced to evade you all, especially you." Link whispered, his tone one of apology and remorse. Sophitia tilted her head to the side to meet his gaze, not sure if he was lying or telling the truth. Before he never lied, but when he fooled her a moment ago she became uncertain.

"Trust me, mother." Link whispered.

"Why are you doing this? Why won't you just give in? Its us Link, not a group of evil beasts trying to find you! Link, we're trying to destroy Soul Edge, why are you protecting it?" Sophitia whispered back. Link turned his gaze to her.

"I am not protecting it, I'm trying to prevent its influence from spreading, I don't want it to bring you more pain like it has done in the past." Link whispered back, Taki strained to hear what he was saying but her ears could not catch their volume level. They weren't like Link's who could hear twice as far than any normal humans could.

"But...Why haven't you destroyed it yet?" Sophitia asked, louder now. Link stared deeply into her eyes, showing he spoke nothing but the truth, showing her that he had not changed his allegiance when he left them.

"I'll explain later. But if you want to know, I need you to do something for me." Link asked, keeping his tone of apology. Sophitia glanced at Taki briefly, they shared a look until Taki nodded.

"...Okay...What do you need me to do...?" Sophitia whispered in defeat, she wanted to know what had happened to Link in the years he had disappeared from. Her motherly connection to him wouldn't have it any other way.

"I'm heading to the city to visit Hilde. I haven't seen her in four years, I needed to clear up a few things with her at the same time. I need you to tell them to back down. If you come with me, I'll tell you everything you want to know, but they have to stay away from the city and you have to come unarmed. I'll let you go when I've finished speaking with Hilde." Link explained in whisper.

Sophitia listened to his terms, not sure if she could trust his word now. Her mind suddenly remembered him calling her "Mother" a moment ago, the day Sophitia asked him if he had a mother, and Link answered no, she self-proclaimed herself as his mother and Link always called her that from that day forward until he disappeared. Her mind made itself up, she was going to travel with Link for a bit until he left Wolfkrone.

"...I'll do it." Sophitia answered back. Link smiled at her as he released her from his grasp gently, returning his dagger back to his boot. Link stood idly as Sophitia walked over to the stunned group.

"One more thing, do not mention where we are headed. I can't trust the others I don't know yet to keep true to their word." Link muttered loud enough for Sophitia to hear, she nodded to him over her shoulder.

Sophitia signaled the group to huddle, they hesitated, keeping an untrusting eye on Link before they grouped up. Sophitia whispered to them while Link waited patiently to see if his trust in Sophitia was not misplaced. Link took notice that they gave Sophitia mixed looks of surprise and annoyance. His Hylian ears picked up everyone's whispers.

"Are you crazy?" One exclaimed.

"What does he want?" Another asked.

"Sis, don't do it!" Someone that sounded similar to Sophitia exclaimed worriedly.

"Sophitia, Link has Soul Edge. I doubt he can be trusted anymore as long as the blade is in his hands." He heard Taki mutter. Link felt a little sad that his foster sister would doubt his loyalties. The white-haired woman Link planned to ask Sophitia later about her name suddenly straightened up.

"What?" She shouted in outrage, apparently she didn't sit well with the terms Link had set. Link felt some of the previous blows from earlier rear their ugly heads, he felt dizzy and tasted blood in his mouth. The monk hit him to hard as did Nightmare.

Link pulled Soul Edge off his back, the whispering stopped as they took notice of his movements. Link ignored them as he placed Soul Edge away in his pouch. Finishing that, he sat down on his legs, criss-crossed to see if the group could resist attacking him.

Link closed his eyes and cleared his head as he waited for his injuries to heal through his energy and for Sophitia to finish speaking with her allies. After a moment of silence from the group, and Link's senses at peak strength should he be betrayed, he could react, Sophitia's aura approached him. Link sighed in relief to see he could avoid fighting his way out of this one.

The hero opened his eyes to examine Sophitia, she was unarmed and kept her head down. Link looked at the rest of the group and watched them as they gazed at him with mixed looks of suspicion and hate. A few of them seemed to give Link looks that dared him to harm Sophitia.

'_Taki will likely give me a mouthful when this is all over with._' Link thought, seeing she was one of the ones with the daring look.

Link stood, keeping his eyes on the warriors behind him. They turned around and mounted their horses, stirring them around and galloping out the opposite direction with obvious reluctance. Link turned his gaze to his silent foster mother who looked up at him.

"They're going to camp outside the forest back over the hill." She answered his unasked question. Link grunted and nodded.

They walked on in silence, not knowing what to say to each other after so long. Link was used to evading his adoptive mother and Sophitia was used to chasing her adopted son. What could they say? Link had finally decided to break the silence.

"...Sophitia, I'm sorry for all this. I never meant for it to go this far, and I never wanted any of you to be caught in the middle of it." Link muttered. Sophitia looked up at his words, smiling reassuringly to him.

"It's okay Link. Nothing ever goes as we plan it to, I was just worried about you when you just vanished that day four years ago. I didn't know what to think, I had grown so fond of you as your new mother I panicked." Sophitia explained. Link smiled sheepishly, blushing in embarrassment. Sophitia reached up, brushing one of Link's bangs out of his eyes as if to comfort him like she used to.

"Why did you do that? You had us spinning in circles trying to find out what happened." Sophitia asked. Link rubbed his neck in thought.

"Mother, my past runs deeper than you know...The lessons you all had taught me helped, but the thing is I already had plenty of skill. I had left to complete my mission." Link explained, watching as Sophitia's face tinted in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" She asked as they walked on through the dense woods. Link kept his gaze ahead of him, a somber expression on his face.

"I'll explain once we reach the city." Link said, keeping his gaze forward. Sophitia could only nod, Link could be silent for as long as necessary and nothing could force him to speak. She learned that early on, and judging by the familiar eyes of his, he hadn't changed.

"So, why didn't you destroy the sword?" Sophitia asked, changing the subject. Link glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"The Master Sword doesn't have as much power here in this world as it does in my home world. It isn't strong enough to shatter Soul Edge, I found that out the hard way. The most it did was weaken Soul Edge and keep it powerless. I also discovered that Soul Edge can only be defeated by a spirit sword, not just any holy sword. Added is that spirit sword has to equal Soul Edge's power if not above it." Link explained.

Sophitia frowned, they never thought of it that way, Link's holy sword was created in a world that's atmosphere is filled with magical properties and energy. It made sense the Evil-Repelling sword could not gather enough benevolent energy in a world so drained of magic to repel evil like it could in Hyrule. The most it can do was absorb it and keep Link safe from evil influences and spells. Other than that, the Master Sword was unable to push evil back, only hold it where it was, neither giving nor gaining ground. But that new bit of information made the quest sound much harder.

What she knew Link meant was that only Soul Calibur could destroy Soul Edge, they were equals and opposites at the same time. It made sense, but Sophitia wished it was easier than that. She and the group she traveled with had been on the road for so long trying to find Soul Edge and destroy it that she just wanted the quest to end already.

"Mother? That woman with the white hair and crystal ice blue eyes, what is her name?" Link asked suddenly. Sophitia looked up, knowing he was talking about Ivy. She wasn't sure if she should tell him or not, considering Ivy's character and how protective Sophitia was over Link as a mother.

"Isabella Valentine. Everyone just calls her 'Ivy' though. Why?" Sophitia answered with a question of her own. Link didn't answer immediately.

"She seems...unique. I'm not sure why, but I can't stop thinking of her eyes. They're just...beautiful as is she." Link answered a little shyly. Sophitia raised both eyebrows in surprise, turning her gaze forward again while keeping her eyebrows raised.

'_He's curious about Ivy...Odd, she's fascinated by him as well, all those questions she asked me at the camp fire in the week we tracked him to Rome. I'm not sure if that's good or bad._' Sophitia mused mentally, an amused smile slowly showed forth in her lips.

They left the wooded area, the sun would be setting soon. Link glanced up at the skies, he suddenly whistled loudly. Sophitia glanced up at him, the sudden noise had startled her. She was still a little unsettled about Link's intention. She had no means to defend herself and he had a demonic sword in his pocket. She hated not being able to trust her son, but she had two more children related to her by blood waiting at home. She couldn't fail them.

From the skies a cry echoed back in greeting. Sophitia turned her gaze from Link to where she heard the sound of the hawk. Soon, the beautiful bird came down, Link returned gazing at the road in silence as the creature landed on his shoulder. Sophitia stood there in stunned silence.

'_He was watching us all along. That_ was _his Hawk_...' Sophitia realized. She looked up, noticing that Link had not seen her stop so she hurried to catch up.

"When did you get a hawk?" Sophitia asked as she came up to Link's side. Link looked at her and for a moment, Sophitia thought that the hawk whispered something to Link and looked at her as well.

"Earlier today, she was given to me by a friend." Link responded calmly. Sophitia thought he was referring to Madam Yazel.

"Madam Yazel didn't have any hawks on sale." Sophitia remarked. The hero chuckled quietly at her response.

"No, Madam Yazel wasn't who I was talking about. She gave me a cloak and fresh food was all." Link said, before his smile disappeared as he remembered the events of yesterday.

"I'm sorry for fooling you in the cloth shop, I had to." Link muttered. Sophitia smiled a bit in acceptance of his apology before she remembered that he had altered his voice.

"How did you change your voice?" She asked curiously.

"I forced Soul Edge to help me. It changed my voice for me, though it wasn't happy about it." Link answered, making Sophitia laugh in agreement.

"Does your hawk have a name?" The Athenian asked. Link glanced at Ladyhawk and nodded.

"My name is Ladyhawk." Ladyhawk answered for Link. Sophitia's reaction was utter shock as she yelped in surprise. Link chuckled, knowing that was going to happen and draped his arm around Sophitia's shoulder to assure her it wasn't a demon in disguise, and to keep her moving as he didn't want to waist time.

***City of Wolfkrone – Alpha Inn***

Link walked up the stairway of the Alpha Inn, ignoring the man at the counter who was still yelling praises at him for paying with one of his rupees with Sophitia next to him. She had been silent since Ladyhawk introduced herself to her, making Link wonder if the shock was a bit too much. She punched his shoulder playfully as she knew what he was thinking, making him chuckle.

"What? You hadn't said a word since she spoke. What was I supposed to think?" Link defended, wondering how she knew. Ladyhawk shook her head in amusement from her position on Link's left shoulder.

"Oh Link, a mother's intuition is a powerful thing, it allows her to read the minds of her children. The most you could have done was think about how we are supposed to share the room." Sophitia chided playfully. Link smacked himself on the forehead, forgetting that last fact. Sophitia shook her head at that.

"Don't do that, you'll give yourself brain damage." She scolded gently, fixing his tunic from behind his armor. Link smiled at Sophitia, it had been a long time since she fussed over him like she had just done.

'_Makes me miss the old days...I'm going to miss her and the others when this quest is over, I'll have no choice but to return to Hyrule..._' Link thought sadly.

The reached the top of the stairs and faced a door on the left of the hallway. Link pulled out a brass key and unlocked the door, allowing Sophitia to enter first. Link walked in the room behind her, it was cozy and had two beds side by side. Link's cheek twitched a bit at that, not knowing about the layout of the room. Sophitia patted Link's armored shoulder reassuringly. Making him have second thoughts about bringing someone along with him next time.

Apart from the two beds, Link took notice of a fire place on the right of the wall, the beds faced the marble carved space. Straight ahead of the door was another door that led to the bathing chambers. Another unpleasant thought to Link. A mirror hung from the wall where the guest could examine themselves through, it was round and half Link's size. By each bed, a small stand with two drawers sat to store the guest's belongings in. The wood was beige colored, and the walls were a light red shade. The floor was covered in a lush carpet with green, red, and yellow designs netted in and the base color was brown.

Sophitia sighed as she removed her sandals to rest her aching feet. She glanced around the room with a satisfied expression, it was welcoming and comfortable, for her. Link was used to sleeping by himself in a room by himself, the idea of sleeping next to someone in the same room was a bit unnerving for him, but his guest happened to be a female making him nearly to the point of panic.

Link unclipped his cape and hung it on a clothing stand nearby and began to remove his armor as well, pretending like nothing was wrong. When he was finished, he unlatched his boots. Sophitia took notice of the thick steel covering the toes of his boots with large round bolt heads surrounding it and a similar plating on each heel with two spikes sticking out and pointing up slanted.

She watched him remove his gauntlets, setting them on the mantle piece over the fireplace. Link handed Ladyhawk his hat, she made her way to the nightstand by Link's bed where she lay his hat at and settled down next to it, quickly falling asleep.

Sophitia watched him in silence, Link's shape showed through his deep forest green tunic. He was all muscle, not one inch of fat on his slim body. His muscles didn't make him look huge, but his shoulders had broadsided a bit and his chest was thicker. Sophitia stared at Link in a mother's pride. She helped give him a proper childhood, and her efforts seemed to have paid off.

Link took notice of Sophitia's stare and blushed. He wasn't used to that kind of attention.

"You clean up first, I'll wait." Link said, breaking the silence between them. Sophitia shook her head. Examining his cuts and dirtied body.

"You need it more than I do. I'll help you." She answered, Link glanced at her in horror. He wasn't expecting her to resume mothering him so soon when he decided to bring her along.

"Why?" Link asked, keeping his frightened state out of his voice.

"You have to clean every inch of your body, I will make sure you do. It's important you take care of yourself, especially as well built as you are. The last time I let you bathe by yourself, you didn't wash everywhere." Sophitia answered her voice that of a mother and her smile the same. Link briefly considered jumping out the window to avoid another experience like that. He remembered that day all to well.

"_Look at your neck! Did you even get in to the tub?" Sophitia scolded with intended playfulness, bent over to meet eye level with a ten year-old Link who was looking at his feet in shame._

_From the table of the cozy little shack the old members of the group used as a base, Taki and Mitsurugi snickered and Raphael and Rock laughed. Sophitia placed her hands on Link's shoulders and turned him around, a motherly look on her face._

"_You march right back in there mister and let me wash you, or you wont get a bite to eat." Sophitia said as she closed the door behind Link. What followed was one of the most embarrassing moments in Link's life. He guessed that was what came with having a family._

Link shuddered from the memory. Sophitia stood from the bed she had chosen for herself and pulled a horrified Link into the back room. Link tried to resist, but Sophitia had strength to match ten men when she was in mother mode. She grabbed a bar of soap and a sponge for scrubbing as she locked the door to the bathing room behind her. Link almost fainted when he thought he heard Sophitia let out an evil maniacal laugh that was really just her amused giggle.

Sophitia practically tore Link's tunic off and undergarments, making him slip on the wet floor and fall into the warm tub.

"Whoa! Waaagh- ack!" Link yelped in surprise as he slipped first, fell forward, and landed in the tub respectively. Sophitia laughed at him, shaking her head and began scrubbing Link's back who was to busy hiding himself under the bubbles to notice.

Later when the torture of Link was done, he had set out to meet with Hilde in her palace. He told Sophitia to remain in the inn, and promised he would talk to her later that night. She watched as he left quietly, leaving his armor behind and hiding himself in a cloak with a large hood.

Link walked on in silence through the empty streets of Wolfkrone city. He eventually came up to the palace, his destination. The guards at the door stopped him.

"No visits after the sun sets. Come back tomorrow." The guard grunted.

"I have come to speak with the princess, it is urgent that I do so immediately." Link retorted calmly. The guard glared at him, not moving an inch.

"I said-" The man began again before Link interrupted him.

"I'm an old friend of the princess Hilde, and I bring news to her that she must hear now!" Link hissed. The guards eyes widened at Link's sharp and urgent tone. They shared a look before the first nodded to the second. Link watched the younger soldier run up the palace steps in search of the princess.

When he returned, he whispered something to the first guard and opened the gate. The second guard led Link into the palace and up the large stairways into a private chamber.

"Wait here. She'll be with you in a moment." He whispered, Link nodded his thanks and watched the soldier leave quietly. After a moment, the door opened and silently shut. The sound of foot-steps could be heard nearby and then the presence entered the part of the room Link was in which was where the balcony stood.

"Who are you who disturbs me at such a late hour?" A feminine voice demanded from behind Link sharply. He smiled to himself.

"Just an old friend." He muttered, hearing Hilde gasp from behind him.

"Link?" She whispered. Link turned slowly, lifting the hood from his head and holding his arms in front of him as he smiled his greeting to the princess of Wolfkrone. Hilde stared at him for a moment, Link took the time to examine her. Her eyes were brown and clear, her hair was brown and shiny. Her lips pink in color and her build near perfect for a warrior/princess. Nothing had changed after the four years he had not seen her in. She seemed the same. Hilde started smiling before her smile became a grin.

"What took you so long to visit?" She asked in mock annoyance. Link chuckled, opening his arms and watching as she entered his embrace.

"Too much to deal with in such short time. I was nearby the area and thought I'd stop for a chat." Link answered. Hilde chuckled, nodding as she stepped back to inspect her old friend.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, and at such a late hour?" Hilde asked, taking a seat nearby with Link following suite. Link glanced outside for a moment as he recalled the battle in the desert.

"Have any of your lords or ladies sent armies that have been searching for Soul Edge?" Link asked. The Wolfkronian princess' face became stern and serious, loosing its cheery expression at the name.

"No, I sent those armies to search for the sword. Whoever is holding it now had defeated the last force I sent out in Europe and sent me back a warning." Hilde answered, not aware that Link was that holder of the sword. Link lowered his gaze briefly before turning his piercing gaze to lock with Hilde's eyes.

"Hilde, I thought that was one of those more power-hungry underlings you told me about that had sent those armies. Promise me you wont make any conclusions when I tell you this next part." Link demanded quietly. Hilde frowned, blinked and then nodded in agreement as she didn't know what Link was getting at.

"...I stole the sword from Nightmare three years ago. Not long after I left Wolfkrone, I fought with him in the mountain path to the southeast." Link explained. At this, Hilde sat in silence, not sure what to make of the news.

"So you are the sword's new wielder." She said, making Link shake his head.

"No, I've been guarding it. It's because of my efforts the sword has not been able to consume any souls since I took it. I tried to destroy it, but my sword is too weak in this world to shatter evil of that strength." Link explained. Hilde narrowed her eyes as she searched his for any signs of a lie. For a moment of uncomfortable silence for Link, Hilde finally nodded in understanding.

"How long can you keep it under control?" She asked quietly.

"I've suppressed its will for three years, as long as it doesn't gain energy I can keep it powerless. Its nothing but a hulk of flesh and metal with a mind of its own and an evil will for the time being." Link answered. Hilde thought for a moment, contemplating it all.

"So why have you come here then?" She asked.

"I need you to stop hunting the sword. I've been searching for the shards of Soul Calibur and currently the group I used to be a part of is chasing me for the sword as well. One of their members is staying at the Alpha Inn with me. They caught up with me in that shrubbery south of the city when Nightmare ambushed me." Link explained.

"What? Nightmare is here?" Hilde shouted in surprise. Link nodded.

"He's been tracking me since I took Soul Edge. As long as the sword lives, so does he. He wont try collecting souls until Soul Edge returns to him and I am doing all in my power to prevent that from happening and at the same time looking for Soul Calibur." Link answered. The princess sighed, unsure if her people are safe with that monster on the loose.

"What about that group tracking you? And if you're evading them, why is one with you?" Hilde questioned.

"The one with me I had to kidnap. But I managed to strike a deal with her in return she had to keep the others away from me until she returned to them." Link explained. Hilde's jaw dropped and her cheeks tinted red. A furious glare became visible on her face and Link blinked at it.

"Link! How could you?" She shouted at him, moving to punch him. Link, not knowing what is going on, dodged as much as he could.

"What are you talking about? She wanted to know something and I promised to tell her if she kept her allies away!" Link explained hastily as Hilde's fist missed his head. She stopped half-way in the middle of another punch at his words. Her eyebrows sky-rocketing and her face tinting red again in embarrassment.

"O-oh..." She stuttered uncertainly. Link glanced at her before his cheek twitched, catching on to her thoughts. Hilde misunderstood him and she thought he meant...

"Good goddesses, Hilde! I would never do that to Sophitia! She's my foster mother for Din's sake!" Link exclaimed when he figured it out. Hilde rubbed her neck silently, avoiding his gaze.

"Forgive me, I misunderstood you..." She muttered. Link shook his head.

"What did you need from me, then?" Hilde asked after clearing her mind of disturbing thoughts. Link looked out over the city, he could see Sophitia standing in the balcony of their room unaware of his gaze from afar with his vision. Link closed his eyes. He didn't want to do this, but he had no choice.

"I need you to hold them off for me to get a good distance away from here. I'll need your fastest horse as well. I'll send word once I'm away for you to allow them to enter the city." Link informed. Hilde nodded in understanding.

"Still setting terms are we?" She asked, more amused than annoyed.

"No, just respectively requesting, your highness." Link answered. Hilde hit him in the shoulder playfully, she hated it when he called her "Highness".

"Very well, I'll send word to the troops to refuse access to the city. But please, stay as my guest for a day or two. I'd like to get some catching up done. You must be tired, I can have the woman brought here and you can stay in the palace." She offered.

"I don't know Hilde. With Nightmare following in my shadow, I'd risk lives in large settlements like this city. And I definitely don't want to put you in danger." Link responded. Hilde glared at him, as if he had just insulted her.

"I can defend myself Link. Stay here in the palace and rest. Tomorrow, I want you in the dining room to eat breakfast with me as my guest." Hilde commanded. Link shook his head with a smile at her words.

"I'll be here tomorrow for breakfast, but tonight I want to spend the night with my mother." Link answered. Hilde's face dropped to a soft expression of understanding.

'_At least he's coming back._' She mused mentally and shrugged dismissively.

Link walked up to the door of the room he was sharing with Sophitia, he reached out and grabbed the knob, listening for any movement inside before entering. He heard nothing, so he entered. Once in, he discarded his cloak and looked about in search of Sophitia. She emerged from the balcony, gazing at him.

"Did you speak with her?" She asked quietly. Link nodded as he kicked off his boots and replaced his hat on the mantle piece by a sleeping Ladyhawk.

Link walked over to his bed with Sophitia following him, she sat on her bed facing Link who sat on his bed facing her. Link agreed to tell Sophitia about his past, this was it. He gathered his thoughts, taking in a breath.

"What I told you was true, that I had no mother. What I didn't tell you was the rest of my past, for everything I have already revealed is true. My mother was killed in a war as she tried to escape it with me. She managed to reach a forest in the south of my home kingdom to the forest's guardian, and then her injuries overcame her. I was raised as a forest child until I was ten years old. Then an evil man from the desert came and casted a terrible curse on the guardian of the forest who was practically my father.

"He summoned me to break the curse, I was forced to fight horrid things with no experience at all inside the guardian of the woods. Eventually I broke the curse, but it was too late. He died, but before he did asked me to go on a quest for him. He gave me a stone of the forest and told me what I needed to do..." Link explained. Sophitia sat there, a horrified expression on her face.

"The guardian of the woods was a massive tree, a Deku tree. His wisdom reached past ages long gone. The source of the curse placed on him was within him. I transversed his dark trunk, massive beyond reason and large enough to be a fortress. The creature within him was tearing his insides to shreds before I nearly died destroying it." Link explained, watching Sophitia's face pale as he spoke.

"He instructed me with his dying breath to seek out the princess of the kingdom who I later discovered was my sister." Link continued, Sophitia's jaw dropped at his words, stopping him before he went further.

"You're royalty?" She asked, stupefied by the rather large secret. Link sighed and turned his gaze downwards.

"I was. I was the prince of Hyrule, the prince everyone thought had long since been dead. I left Hyrule to avoid taking the throne as king. If I did, I would never feel the wind in my hair, or sleep under the skies. I would never swim in the crystal-clear rivers of the land or roam it freely. If I stayed, I would have been forced to become king, destroying my right to be wild and free." Link explained. Sophitia stood and sat by Link, holding his hand to comfort him.

"So you ran away..." Sophitia stated. Link nodded, a tear in his eye.

"I could hear the wind across the plains...a sound so strong that calls my name. It's wild like the river, it's warm like the sun. It was there where I belonged...Under the starry skies where eagles have flown, that was paradise, the place I called home. The moon on the mountains, the whispers through the trees. The winds of the world, letting nothing come between me and my own path. Everything I walked, is everything that was there. When I was there living my own life in the wind, there was nothing to fear." Link muttered. Sophitia felt tears of her own in her eyes at his words, the pain in his voice beckoned her sorrow.

"And wherever I wander, the one thing I learned...It was to there I would always return..." Link added. Sophitia lowered her head, watching the water from Link's eyes drip and stain his tunic. His sorrow and loneliness was evident in his tone, he missed his old home. Everything he knew had been left behind when he was sent to this world. She knew he missed his home dearly, but she never knew it hurt this much.

Not waisting another second, Sophitia pulled Link into her arms. His tears dampening her tunic as he rested his face on her shoulder, but she did not care. Link needed her comforting embrace, and she would be damned if he suffered without it. She held him tightly, closing her eyes and steeling herself to be strong for him. Link returned her embrace, holding Sophitia tightly, not wanting to think of how he would need to be separated from her again soon for the gods only knew how long.

"The horrors of my past, the blood I shed to bring peace to a land that had forgotten me...no choice but to crusade across the realm at ten-years old. No one else would do it, no one else was willing to die for their people; their homes and their lands. None willing to rebel against the oncoming doom." Link continued, Sophitia felt a knot in her throat twist tightly at the thought of it all, her mind imaging the treacheries Link faced as a young boy. Small and illiterate to the bigger forces at work during such a time.

"When I drew my sword for the first time, I had been forced seven years into the future, my body grew until it was seventeen years old, but my mind remained ten. Can you imagine the level of fear in me when I saw how much darkness had crept in and corrupted my home? Could you imagine how I felt when I was told that I had to go through it by my own sister in disguise?" Link muttered, his voice cracked by his grief. Sophitia shook her head, knowing he endured more than anyone should have ever.

"I stepped forward from the present to battle the future. I was chosen for that fate, a terrifyingly terrible fate. From present to future I battled with the enemy. Exploring temples for days on end at a time with no rest, temples so large they were worthy to be underground cities all there own. Freeing the ones who would be called Sages of the Seven Elements to help me fight that evil. People I knew. Dear friends who I had grown fond of, I could never see them again. Even my own sister." Link added, the knot in his throat not loosening. Sophitia exhaled shakily, the dreadful emotions practically radiated from him.

"What happened...?" Sophitia whispered to him, Link paused for a moment. He lifted his head and stared into her eyes.

"My sister met me in the end. She wanted me to live a normal life, to grow up and have a childhood and forget that unforgettable experience. But it was too late, the images of burning homes and rotting bodies, sometimes moving to take a piece out of me were burned in my head permanently. She sent me back in time, before the day I left my forest home, reversing all that had transpired. Only the seven sages and I remember things that never happened. The nightmares of my quest were not erased. I dreamt of them all the time, I still do.

"So I confronted my sister, telling her I was leaving the land to search for an old friend I never found. The other reason I left was to escape the horrid memories and the path as prince my father was going to force me down when he rediscovered who I was. Instead of finding peace in myself, I found more horror as I was thrust in a world about to be crushed by a moon in three days from the mad powers of a mask possessed by a mad goddess. I was forced to relive what I wished not to. When I returned, I had been sent on another quest and another. Until, I had to endure one last one...this one." Link explained, looking down.

Sophitia was at a loss, she didn't know what to think or what to say. She lifted his head up by his chin, making Link look at her. She wiped his face and ran her smooth fingers across his cheeks soothingly as she chose her words.

"Link, you've faced death so many times yet you prevailed. Time is treacherous, no matter how powerful we get or what we do, we can't erase the past. But forgetting it would only allow it to repeat itself. The best thing for us to do is to learn from it, and do all we can to prevent such events from occurring again. Do not dwell on the past, focus on the future, but whatever you do...do not forget the hardships you survived through..." Sophitia whispered into Link's ear gently. Hoping her advice would help him let go of his horrible experiences.

Link nodded, sniffing slightly as his nose had constricted itself, he hated showing any weakness. It had been so long since he cried in front of someone, or cried by himself for that matter. Sophitia kept her embrace on him, willing to remain that way all night if need be. Link found himself accepting her words more willingly than he thought he would. He was glad she was there for him. He was glad she was there to help ease his pain. Sophitia continued to sooth him by rubbing her hand on his back until Link released her.

She in turn released him as well, smiling reassuringly until he gave her his small sad smile she knew all to well in return. The look in his eyes was a grateful look, she could see it shining as brightly as his eyes did when the light hit them just right.

Link whispered his goodnight to Sophitia and she placed a mother's kiss on his forehead to speak for her. Link blew out the candles and buried himself within his sheets, listening to Sophitia change her wear to her sleep wear in the dark and entering her own bed next to him. With the wind whistling outside the windows and the cackles of the fire in the fireplace singing him to sleep, Link closed his eyes.

His dreams that night were not of the evil creatures howling for his blood and flesh, but were of the wind and the plains of Hyrule. Of his dear sister and the sages that were his friends. Of the group of people he had met in this world and all the good times they shared together. And of the white-haired woman called Ivy that continued to invade Link's mind.

**A/N:** That was by far the strongest and longest chapter I ever written at a whopping twenty-six pages whew! That moment Link shared with Sophitia was inspired by a song for the movie "Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron". The song and the movie are both beautiful and enjoyable, but the song inspired the moment. It seemed to fit well with Link explaining his past in a way that he did here. The song was "This is where I belong" by Brian Adams, recorded specifically for the movie.

When I was listening to that song (having a breather from Metal) and I'm big enough to admit this to you all, as I imagined this in my head I had tears of my own come down. I don't think my writing skills are strong enough to portray what I want to and need to in stories like these, so I doubt anyone out there has had the same thing happen to them but while you read that part, listen to the song and try to imagine Link and Sophitia as I portrayed them for full effect if you can't catch the feeling of that part of the chapter.

Took three days to finish this chapter, things kept getting out of hand on my end and out of control, plus my injuries hindered me slightly.

Link and Sophitia's bond here is purely a mother/son bond. No romantic interests here. I've always thought of Sophitia as the most compassionate of the group than anyone else. So it's only natural that she would sit perfectly in the role of someone you would talk to about your problems. She does have a family of her own, making it more apparent to me that she suites that position perfectly. And usually when I include her in a story other than 'Dawn of Darkness' if she isn't paired with Link, she'll assume the role as his adoptive mother. I got the idea from MistressOfTime1218's fiction "To Aid a Hero" Which is a finely written fiction that inspired some of the bonds in between the characters I use in my stories for SC.

My look at Zelda is much, _**much**_ more serious than many others out there. Most believe the games are childish, now everyone has their own opinions of course, but if you were to ask me, I'd say that you are _**very**_ wrong. Imagine if you had to deal with the things Link had to go through. Consider this, if the events in Ocarina of Time was reality, how would you view it then? The things Link endured makes him basically the greatest hero out there in my opinion. But of course, that has to affect him somehow, right? No one goes through what he did and comes out the same. Link's past is why he is so silent. I firmly disagree with how Namco portrayed Link in SCII. Some of his moves and his victory dances were...disturbing, but what can I say or do? Write a story like this is all I can do for those who may agree with me.

Taki maybe the next to have a similar experience in terms of how she was brought up (Orphaned, raised by different group, etc.) only not close to it by a long-shot. She hunts demons, yes but that was when she was ready, Link started fighting demons far more worse than the kind Taki hunted at the age of ten with no experience whatsoever! ReDeads, Darknuts, Iron Knuckles, Gibdos (Basically a mummified version of a ReDead), Stalchilds, Stalfos, Moblins, massive bosses that range from grotesque spiders to roaring dragons and sickly beasts of shadow and killer water creatures among other things. You can't convince me that someone else has endured worse than Link here. And that's just from one game! Especially with the background I have for Link here who has endured every quest already. Only its a little different, meaning OOT Link fought the twilight wars and traveled the Great Sea.

Siegfried had to watch as Soul Edge used his body to destroy people and consume their souls, that's pretty damn bad indeed. I can understand him feeling the way he does when he breaks free, but my opinion is still that Link had endured things unimaginably worse. Soul Edge consumed souls and killed entire settlements through Nightmare for what, four years? I think that was the right time. And there were warriors fighting to stop him.

Ganondorf, on the other hand, unleashed all hell on Hyrule with the demons under him for seven long years with no one to oppose him openly. Link didn't get to watch as Hyrule was consumed, no. But he sure as hell wasn't expecting to see Hyrule market completely the opposite of what it used to be and full of ReDeads when he awoke.

So yes, that's my opinion. Don't flame me or review to argue my points of view, I'm just stating my own opinion as someone did that to me on the old story but who I don't recall. I'm not saying that my views are the facts, but it's pretty obvious to me who's gone through more hell in their history than the others have ever done in all their lives put together.

If you review, tell me your thoughts on the story and/or if you have any advise or suggestions please don't hesitate to share. But ignore my own theories as they are irrelevant in reviewing the story. Don't bother PMing me either to debate my ideals as my opinion doesn't matter at all to anyone that I'm aware of, unless you want to point out something or have a question, I'll gladly help you with it. My writing sucks, but my thoughts are okay. Basically what I'm saying is, ignore the last two or three paragraphs. I'm just saying that to really understand this story, you have to take a more serious look into the Zelda-verse.

Keep in mind, those of you have read this story's older version, Link is NOT a "playboy" here, the woman characters of the story are NOT tripping over their feet to grab him for themselves(Even though I can not see that being portrayed in any of my stories, new or old), or any of that other crap I had been receiving from previous stories or one-shots, Link is being paired with one girl and only one girl here in this story. I never intended on portraying something like that as I believe its wrong to be in a relationship with more than one person at a time. Who doesn't think like that?

I just wanted to make that clear to you guys, I mean no offense I just don't want anyone getting confused. The last time someone mentioned that, it stung as I misunderstood him. He was kind enough however to clear it up for me and I thank him for that. I just don't want to have any reviews (As they are permanent unless you delete the story, as far as my knowledge goes.) like that as they tend to throw me off my train of thought and ruin my inspiration. Virtually destroying any up-coming updates.

My sincerest apologies to everyone for the enormous A/N and for making so many stories about Link and a SC girl as I'm sure plenty of people reading fictions in that genre hate my guts for writing them, but my deepest thanks to all who appreciate my efforts to open up the possibilities a little bit and enjoy reading my work. I put my heart and soul in these fictions (Despite my low skills) and it means more than you can imagine when readers take their time from their daily life to send a review in with their advice/comments.


	5. Evasion

_**A/N:**_ ...If I upload this, will anybody review it? ...Hopefully, I busted my self mentally for the last 4 days to get this chapter out before the visions I got for it drove me to insanity. Probably my best chapter for this story, of course, matching chapter 3. Not boasting or anything, but I try to deliver quality work to whoever supports my fictional realities. And this is a good one, hopefully I will be able to continue to deliver this kind of updates for the future. No, I will. So long as there is a reviewer, I will give it my all.

When you finish reading, please leave me a review telling me how I did. Also, you may notice that I keep changing the years for events that Link participated in. I think my last chapter or chapter 3 got my years all messed up. But, I will look back and fix it all. The times I set in this chapter are the final ones.

The site is destroying my formatting, I've tried to fix the imperfections caused by the upload process, but they still come back so please ignore any mistakes. If a part is missing from the story, let me know in a pm or in a review and I'll send you that missing piece and try to readd it to the story...

Thanks to "_**chm01**_" for pointing out the formatting errors in this chapter.

* * *

**Soul Calibur II – Tale of Heroes**

**Chapter 5 – Evasion**

Fire covered the Market from all directions. The smoke was so thick that the skies could not be seen. Many of the town folk were running in panic and disorder as they pushed each other through the gates of the bridge, all frightened and filled with the need to get away. The Market felt heavy, depressing, and morbid...Link knew it was _him_ making it like this. The ten year old ran through the streets, dodging the guards who were evacuating the Castle Town and the Royal Palace.

The cries from the evacuees proved what he knew, they shouted "The king is dead! The king of Hyrule is dead!". The Gerudo king was responsible. His minions were everywhere, chasing the town folk from their homes, setting the buildings afire, and killing the Hylian soldiers who stayed to buy the horrified mob of Hylians time enough to escape.

Link ran through the streets, drawing his sword and slicing down a few Stalchilds and Stalfos. His right hand held onto his side, where moments ago before he entered the chaos-ridden town, he was struck by the enemy king with his magic. Pain was coursing his singed side, no matter what he did, it refused to pass. The Deku shield he once used was laying on the cobble stone behind him, set on fire by a flaming Keese.

Attached to his utility belt was the relic, the Ocarina of Time, that the princess Zelda had thrown him in an effort to fool _him_. It worked, _he_ did not suspect him to be in possession of the powerful artifact.

Link's face was riddled with sweat from the heat of the fire. Outside the gates of the castle, the cold wind that seemed to be flowing from Zora's Domain had chased the warmth of the sun away. It even began to snow in the Hylian Fields. But not here, the fires were high and blazing. It got too hot in some places, forcing the young explorer to find a different path to the Temple of Time he sought.

His heart raced, pumping in both fear and adrenaline. The screams of countless could be heard at his back as he made his way through the burning alleys of the Market. It took all his strength to stop himself from turning around and try to save someone's life. His head replayed the same message that Impa had spoke to him in his mind. '_Keep running, don't stop._' The message replayed constantly. '_You will save thousands more, if you keep pushing on_.' It was his source of strength. It was his motivation, his drive.

As he reached the courtyard of stone that held the gates to the Temple of Time, he met the most unsavory sight ever. A pair of rotten corpses standing tall, as if waiting for him. One reared its hideous head towards him, opened its mouth and its glowing red eyes...

And screamed.

* * *

Midnight. A stir at his side forced his eyes open. Mentally, he was grateful, whatever this disturbance was, it saved him from reliving the nightmare he tried so hard to forget. Link opened his eyes, giving a heavy sigh. He wiped his tired orbs, pulling the sands of sleep from his sockets. Another noise had caught his attention, the sound of bedsheets shifting. He looked in the direction of the other bed, and silently noted it was just his adoptive mother, Sophitia, shifting in her sleep.

At least her respite was more peaceful than his. Slight envy curled his toes in light of this, but he ignored it. Better her than him, he owed her that, the way he felt about his sudden disappearing from her life and how it seemed to affect her made him feel as if he shouldn't be enjoying anything.

Link sighed again. Lifting himself up into a sitting position, wiping his face once more and passing his hand into his golden locks, wearily breaking some knots that had formed as he slept. He gave a glance to the fire place and noted that Ladyhawk was still sleeping soundly. He pushed his sheets aside, and placed his feet on the cold, hard wooded floor. Reaching underneath the bed, he pulled his boots out and placed his feet inside the flaps of each, securing them near his knees as always.

Standing, and giving a long stretch, he quietly walked over to the fireplace to retrieve his hat. Gently, he nudged Ladyhawk who twitched involuntarily. She opened her eyes and squinted up at her new master.

"...Master...? Wha-" She yawned, "What is it?" Link placed his index finger to his mouth and pointed to his hat. In his other hand, he had a thicker, fluffier pillow to replace it with.

Not seeing a reason to trade something adequate for something great, Ladyhawk pushed herself to her feet and stepped aside. Link pulled the hat free, placed it on his head and laid the pillow down for his friend to sleep on. He passed his thumb over her head, to which she responded with a nudge back. He placed his fist on the pillow and pressed, making a makeshift hole for Ladyhawk to settle down comfortably in.

She gave him a look.

"Where are you going?" She whispered. Link pointed to the door, and then his ears and hat. Ladyhawk understood, he needed the hat to cover his ears when in public. But that left his eyes to be seen. Added, his hat was strange and would attract attention anyway.

Link turned around, not bothering to done his armor or cape. He reached the door that led to the balcony, opening it and stepping out while silently closing the door so as not to alert Sophitia. Link bent over and placed his elbows on the stone railing, trying to calm his head and forget. His heart was racing, as if he was just running through those streets again, doing it all over.

Sophitia lifted her head slightly, looking to Ladyhawk who had already fallen back into deep sleep. Poor thing was tired from all that flying yesterday. She noticed that the hawk was no longer sleeping on Link's hat, but a rather large pillow instead. She heard him moving around, she heard him wake up and walk about.

He had a nightmare and she knew it. The signs had been well imprinted in her mind by her own children, who suffered brutal sights sent to them by that evil sword her adoptive son now possessed.

Ladyhawk had asked where Link was going, and the fact she heard him open the balcony door meant he was leaving, or so she thought. Giving the room another glance, the Athenian took note his armor was still here with her, as well as his other equipment. The utility built that he had received that was bewitched and carried that foul soul sword hung over his chest plate, untouched since he put it there.

She recalled his grunting whilst he slept. It had woken her, how loud his thrashing had become. She was surprised that Ladyhawk had not been disturbed by it all. She wondered what he was dreaming of, why he had thrashed so violently about, and what nightmare haunted him this cold and gloomy night.

The light of the moon shown brightly, lighting the land with a blueish glow. The heat of the day was now rising from the earth, creating a thick fog and mist. She could see how brightly it was by looking at the wall. The moon was angled so that she could also see Link's shadow, bent over the rail and seemingly in deep thought.

She had half a mind to get up and ask him what happened. She was nearly convinced until he opened the door and came back in. He stood there, not moving as the door shut silently. She watched his movement on the wall, watched him undo his boots and place them back where he had retrieved them from, and climb back into his bed. Seemingly as if nothing had been wrong, and that nightmare he experienced never happened.

Something was wrong with him, she could feel it. A second ago, he barely could keep his breath slow and steady, now he was calmer than she had ever seen him. Hiding something, he was hiding his ails, if it was that bad he would of likely left. However something compelled him to stay, but she couldn't figure out what.

"If you're still awake...tomorrow we meet with the princess and have breakfast at the palace as her guests." Link's voice muttered, almost dragging the words through his lips. Sophitia closed her eyes, she said nothing in reply, merrily adjusted her position and pulled the sheets tighter around herself. She heard him sigh, seemingly disappointed that she wasn't talking back. Now she felt compelled to reply.

"Okay... When do we leave?" She muttered, her voice heavy with exhaustion and after effects of sleep. She could almost feel his grateful smile on his lips. It made her return the gesture.

"At sunrise, we're expected at the gates." He answered.

* * *

Taki continued to watch the moon, her arms crossed. As if expecting it to fall under her hard gaze and tell her what she needed to know to end this quest. It was very late, and her watch shift was over, Yun-Seong was next after her. She wished the fool luck, it was foggy out and difficult to see.

She dropped down from the boulder she stood from and landed like a cat. Regaining her composure, she made her way back to the camp, following the smoke trail that was the camp's fire light. The entire time she was up, she glared at the direction of Wolfkrone's capital city, hoping that in the direction she glared, that foul sword could feel her hatred for it. It had taken everything from her, her master Toki and now it took her pupil and, in her mind, who she considered the closest thing to a little brother she ever had, Link.

She will find the sword's shards. She will bring Soul Calibur with her, and she will strike them down with everything she had. It took all she had to offer, and now it was Soul Edge's turn to feel what it's like to have your world ripped from underneath you.

As she stared at the moon moments ago, she called on the heathen gods of old, making a pact with them that if they gave her the strength too, she would destroy the soul swords. With Mekki-Maru and Rekki-Maru, she will bring what no other warrior in history could. The end of Soul Edge.

Whilst she stood watch, she had time to also consider Link's condition on which side he was on. He still acted as he did 7 years before, silent, unpredictable, and alert. Despite whatever was the cause of those eyes of his, she still believed he was not against them. She couldn't find it in her to think otherwise.

Now she scolded herself. Her time with Sophitia as partners had made her soft. She was more compassionate now than she was before she teamed up with the Athenians. But she didn't regret it. Had she not, she never would of met the boy. It took some months, but he grew attached to her like a kitten to a ball of yarn, and was constantly following her. She too found it hard to not become attached. She had long-since decided that he would be her successor, should she ever be defeated, she would leave him to take over and finish her mission. Destroy the demons that haunted the earth.

She hopes to get him back. No matter how much she tried to deny it, she missed his warm smile and how he stood with her no matter what. She missed that brother-like connection that warmed her cold heart.

Reaching the camp, she stepped up to Yun-Seong's tent and pushed the curtain aside. She gave him a nudge with her foot and when he refused to comply, her nudge became a rough push. With a yelp, he fell off his suspended net and onto the cold, wet and hard ground. He held onto his head, curling his toes at the pain.

"It's your turn to take watch. Don't fall asleep." Taki grunted as she left.

Yun-Seong glared at her back, but obeyed her order and geared up. As he stepped out, she stepped in her tent that lay across the camp. With mental content, he stuck his tongue out at her back and began walking.

That was, before a rock coming from Taki's tent hit him in the back of his head.

* * *

There it was. The item he was told to seek, the legendary blade of evil's bane.

"The Master Sword..." Navi muttered above a whisper, her voice filled with the highest regard of respect and awe.

The shining blade glimmered in the light that was endlessly projected in by the stainless glasses over head. It was supposed to be nightfall outside, and the Market was on fire, but it didn't look like it mattered inside this sacred temple. As Link stepped closer, he felt something reach out and wrap itself around him. The invisible force encouraged Link to approach the dais of the marble stone, where the pedestal that housed the greatest item in the known world rested. Closer, he walked, feeling more and more that pull to which he realized was the pull of destiny.

So many had told him that it would come to this, but he always thought nothing of it. Yet here he walked, in the most holy place in all of the world of Hyrule. The pat of his boots on the hard stone echoed eerily amongst the ancient walls, and the sound of a thousand angels serenaded amongst the unsee-able roof. Their voices, so warm and so mystifying, giving him inner peace and easing his weariness. Behind him, the shimmering of the three sacred stones of Fire, Water and Forest, seemed to push him forward.

Renewed by the endless stream of song from the heavens of time herself, Link increased his stride. With each step, his resolve steeled. With each breath, his heart and soul became sharper. With each motion, he grew stronger. At last, he reached the hilt of the blade, the foot hall of ancient legends passed for millennia untold.

*_Take the sword...Take the test of Time._* An unknown voice called from the heavens, its words adding to his encouragement. He raised his left hand and placed it upon the azure hilt of the mythical steel. Navi, silenced by the sheer courage he emitted in the face of fate, idly floated behind him.

The sword glimmered more, it began to shine, and the longer Link's hand remained on the hilt of the blade, it glowed brighter. A surge passed through his frail arm, up his shoulder, onto his spine and into his head, blasting his brain with its energy. His back arched slightly in reaction. He refused to let it go. Again, the blade tested he who disturbed its eternal sleep. Again and again, yet the young boy stood his ground, dauntless in the trial of faith.

*_Release it from its resting place...wield its power and strive, young hero_.* The voice returned, hidden amongst the ever lasting tune of Divine Three's angels. Link nodded, seemingly to no one. He took his right hand and placed it on the hilt as well, gripping the thickly handle tightly, refusing to let go.

One last surge passed through him, it was so strong, he was forced to tense up, every muscle locked. Again, the blast came, but this time, it did not stop. It grew so strong, it began to manifest itself. The light of the blade seemed to flow off the steel edges and into the soft skin of the lad's hands. Behind Link, upon his back, a dark silhouette began to form. The longer he resisted the sword, the more that silhouette became solid.

At last, a great force pushed itself off of Link's back. He recovered quickly, feeling threatened by a new presence, he hastily pulled the sword from the stone and turned around, holding the sword by its hilt and his right hand gripping the sharp blade in order to hold it.

What he saw, was himself. Only, it wasn't him. His jaw dropped, this new presence was a copy of himself, only it only wore black and its eyes were crimson red. Before either could do anything, a great burst of blue light emitted from the surrounding dais. The other was knocked back, as if refused to take part in this new ritual. Link felt himself freeze, stone began to form at his feet and quickly ascend his body. Fear threatened to consume him, for even Navi was clueless and in shock. Link struggled, but as the stone rose, he fell to deep sleep. Around him, he could see 8 figures standing, each holding a sword in their left hands shaped exactly like the Master Sword. Next to them, stood several others. One who resembled a Zora, one who resembled a king, one who resembled a Goron, one a child, one a tall and dark warrioress, and one a woman.

The last thing he heard, as he eyed these figurines, was an evil cackle. One so sinister, his hair stood on end, his spine felt a very cold chill run up and down, one so dark and menacing that he wished for nothing more than to run away. To be as far away as possible from the source. He knew who's voice that was. The red eyed Gerudo.

King Ganondorf Dragmire.

* * *

Link sat up, immediately drawing the Master Sword from its hilt next to him, in utter panic. His breathing was heavy as if he ran Hyrule in a matter of hours with no rest. His vision was blurry, as if salt from the sea had bathed his orbs. His skin was sticky, the sweat dripping from his face as if he had just spent the day in the desert.

He lowered his head, pressing his right hand to his chest to calm his racing heart and ease his breathing. It was then he noticed a hand was on his right shoulder once his vision cleared and his mind had recomposed itself. Looking up slowly, Sophitia met his gaze with worry. He tried again to ease his breath, looking away to hide his discomfort.

Her free hand came up and pushed his chin until he faced her once more. He still refused to meet her sight a second time. Understanding his insecurity, she pressed his head into the crook of her neck, holding him. Link never felt more ashamed than now, he had lost his control over his dreams, reduced to a shivering pathetic pile in the arms of his self-proclaimed mother. As if he was still a child clinging to the leg of a parent, he returned her embrace. Seeking her comfort.

It dawned on him that he caused too much disturbance and awoken her. Once again, shame filled him like a bucket in a fountain. Why couldn't he dream about something else? Ever since he regrouped with Sophitia, his memories resurfaced. But he dare not blame this misfortune on her, his love for her was too strong. No, it was not his adoptive parent. Her touch eased him quicker than any. Her gentle strokes had impact on his erratic lungs, as each stroke seemed to hush their anxiety. His heart beat was less frequent and not so harsh with each bit of her breath that caressed his skin. Her silent hushing forced the shivers from his throat, and brought order to his mind.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, worry evident. Link closed his eyes, hating ever bit of himself for loosing control over his past.

"I'm...sorry, I woke you...just another bad dream." He admitted. She would not be satisfied with such a vague response. She pressed further, without stopping her treatment.

"What was it about?"

"...My past. It's haunting me now, certain scenes are replaying in my dreams...every image, every emotion, every sense...so vivid, as if I was reliving it." He tried to describe, "I was in control of this before...but now, I seem to have lost that control. But why? What is wrong with me?"

Sophitia was utterly powerless to offer a reason why. This was something she never dealt with, vivid dreams were unusual and she had experienced them before but...to this extent? Never. There was not a single thing she could think of saying to silence his questions. It made her feel useless. Just as she had felt before, when he explained himself the previous night.

As he silently held her for dear sanity, she began to wonder if questioning him was pushing him mentally too far. Prophetic dreams was something Taki utilized every now and then to find her target, and it often was as Link described, as if the foreseer was actually living the scene. But to Sophitia's knowledge, Taki never taught that spell to Link. She said he had not yet mastered inner peace of mind, and that was never more painfully obvious than now.

She now tightened her grip. Words would be useless here, whispering of calming lines would not help this troubled soul. She searched her memory for anything that her parents had done to calm her after a horrid nightmare. There was only one thing that worked. Singing.

She felt shy about it, being she never raised Link like she raised her children Patroklos and Phyrra. But she did adopt him. He was now her son. And her motherly determination returned. Her shyness thrown aside, she tilted her head until her lips faced his long ears. Her voice left her lips with a sweet and quiet tune, humming a song her mother always sung.

Link made no protest, her voice was beautiful and angelic. He was slightly startled to hear her singing, but her song wasn't joyous or fast, it was slow and sad. Her tongue formed the words in the Greek language, so he did not know what she was saying. But it didn't matter. Her voice calmed his soul. Slowly, he seemed to slip, his deprivation of sleep was overcoming him as was her voice. She never raised her volume, she continued to keep her pitch and stream.

Gradually, she let him down, and placed her finger tips on his eye lids. Pushing them close, and ending her song, she pulled his sheets over his chest and kissed his forehead. With this done, and feeling that her effort proved fruitful, she retreated to her bed, hoping that this time he dreamed of her voice and the good times, without the nightmares.

* * *

Daylight loomed over the horizon, the chickens of the nearby farmers cropping their fields began to greet the morning happily, birds chirped their greetings to the light of day and took flight. The town folk stirred, going about their daily routines with out a care as if the two warriors walking amongst them were one of their own.

Sophitia walked behind Link, both fully dressed, and in Link's case, fully armed and armored. She followed him closely, trying not to get separated in the bustling morning traffic. The sights were welcoming, so many small shops were opened, selling their wares like so many other markets she had walked through before in her life. Many merchants yelled their items' names and called prices, food, clothing, weapons, tools, anything they had was on sell. Many of them seemed foreign, dressed oddly and some weren't even fluent in the universal tongue.

She half pitied them. Only half because she knew that those who didn't take the time to learn a new language were too compelled by their greed to care and were often ruffians and sinners. While the other half were legit in their reasons for not knowing, such as they needed help but no one would or they couldn't afford that help yet.

Commerce was everywhere, and everything on the streets. It's corruption drowned the most honorable of men in greed. Much like many in the high class, and leaders were corrupted by greed and lusts for power. Sophitia knew to be careful in these areas. Soldiers were on patrol to provide some form of security and order, but most of the time they too were as corrupt as the sinners.

Link didn't seemed bothered by this atmosphere at all. She had noticed this, he walked around softly, but carried a sharp image as if he was the alpha here. She noticed others stood aside for him because of that edgier image. They respected someone who emitted a strong aura. He acted as if he didn't notice the merchants shouting to him to buy their wares. They even made effort to capture his attention by shoving items in his face, but he refused to acknowledge their presence.

At first, she thought that it was slightly rude of him, but then she remembered that many of these merchants weren't clean. Some of them stole what they were selling from others in a different city with hopes to make profits in another.

Link slowed his walk, until Sophitia was almost walking past him. She noticed his slow in pace when he draped his armored right arm over her shoulders, keeping most of its weight off her. She looked up at him with question in her eyes. He gave her a slight and sly wink as he looked forwards at a more...unwelcoming area of town.

She was unarmed and utterly defenseless as she was. The way he draped his arm around her was to invoke his presence on her image. Obviously, as big and heavily armed as he was would deter any unsavory characters from trying to make a scene. He was allot taller than she was, now that he was at least 18. He looked older, maybe 23 with all that gear on him. And his sharp gaze looked menacing enough if his image wouldn't take care of things.

At least she could count on his skill if they were backed into a corner.

They walked in, Link's gaze straight ahead, while Sophitia kept hers on guard. The dirty floor, littered with garbage and waste was most sickening. For awhile, neither had seen a single guard standing watch on this path. As if it was riddled with too much crime to risk soldiers on patrol there. Hilde would never condone such neglect, this was the work of lower powers. Link knew this to be true.

A few eyes passed over the two, mainly watching Sophitia with hungry gazes that made her uncomfortable. Link even locked eyes with one man, taking great offense to his prying sights. The man eyed Link and sized him up, likely determining the odds of a possible outcome should a fight occur. Link was more than experienced with men such as this one, some aristocrats hired him in he past to escort someone in exchange for food and shelter. He knew how these scum would act in a heated situation. They had no honor, attacked in numbers, stole what they could, and if the fight was not flowing in their favor, they ran like cowards.

Oh, he was well accustomed to them. He was disgusted by their lack of respect for others and their property. Especially for their lack of respect towards a female. And right now, the female he was escorting happened to be very important to him. His glare had become so threatening the man looked away and walked into a back alley.

Link's eyes followed the man until he disappeared from sight and gently urged Sophitia to continue their stroll. Only, this time their walk was a bit faster.

Although he obviously showed signs of experience here, he also knew what to expect in these low-life areas. When one man wasn't enough, he usually was off to rally more to his side. Link and Sophitia hoped that wasn't the case this time. But, as fate would have it, several men stepped out in front of them, blocking their path. They stopped, looked behind them and noted more men had come and blocked off the path they just came from, and one man held a large and thick chain in his hands. It dangled lazily, the rust very evident in the links.

Link felt himself heat up. Adrenaline pumping in his veins as he pushed Sophitia behind him and backed up to the wall. She hid behind him, as shameful as it was she had no choice. He reached under the back of his cape and pulled a very familiar short sword free. She recognized it, that brown hilt and that shiny steel. Her eyes were glued to the remarkable crafting of the weapon. Link seemed to hand it to her.

Sophitia hesitated. Was he trusting her with a weapon? And a weapon that was very symbolic to his past at that? She gingerly took the sword in her hand, feeling the smooth grip of it, seemingly comforting her fears. One man approached Link and pointed to Sophitia. Obviously he hadn't seen the transfer a second ago. Link shrugged and tapped Sophitia's shoulder with his right hand so that the man didn't see it. She gave a slight nod in understanding and mentally prayed for forgiveness.

Link began to step to the side. Once his foot was clear, he gave the signal.

"Now." He calmly said.

And with that, Sophitia plunged the Kokiri Sword deeply into the man's chest. She didn't look him in the eye, she showed no emotion, no sympathy, no hatred, nothing. His gurgling was all that could be heard until she ripped the sword free and he crumbled to the ground where he died.

The others exchanged glances. But this display didn't seem to faze them at all.

Link summoned the Master Sword to his hand and spread his arms wide, blocking off the perpetrators from a clear shot at his beloved adoptive mother. They approached, encircling the two with a wide arc. Link now pulled his Hylian Shield free and donned it too. Link was ready to pounce the nearest man, to take his frustration out on him with a good bludgeoning for eying his mother so openly.

The man from before had a rather big steel pipe in his hands. He was the first to swing. Link brought up the Master Sword and blocked it so the shock wave would be absorbed by the thick hand -guard. But the man pressed. Trying to out power Link, but failing. The hero, using the weight of his armor combined with his own and the leverage he possessed, pushed the scum off with relative ease and bucked his nose with the Hylian Shield.

Blood began to pour quickly as the nose membrane was broken and the man's face was fractured by the force of the steel shield colliding. The others merrily looked at Link, pure malice etched on their faces. But before they could rush him, a group of Hilde's guards called down the northern end of the street and several soldiers were suddenly shoving spears in the direction of the mob. The men, seeing that the odds were painfully against them now, dropped their tools and retreated to the back alley.

One soldier approached Link who had sheathed his sword and shield. Link turned around and stuck his hand out to Sophitia, silently asking for the Kokiri Sword back. Sophitia looked down at the battle-worn yet mint-conditioned weapon, she could utilize it against him...but she would break the agreement. So long as she was unarmed, Link guaranteed her safe return to the group. But if she betrayed him, she could over power him and take him as her prisoner. She would only do it to destroy Soul Edge.

But she reluctantly gave the sword back.

Link hid the sword once again as a soldier binded the hands of the assailant who led the mob and another hauled the dead man out. Link's attention fell on the soldier from before. The soldier gave a chuckle and pulled Link into a welcoming embrace, removing her helmet to reveal princess Hildegaard Von Krone. She gave him a wry smirk.

"Getting into trouble again?" She asked teasingly. Link smiled nervously and briefly looked at the mess in the middle of the alleyway.

"Don't look at us, they asked for it." He defended. She nodded.

"I know, this area of town is where the criminals love to hide out. What I don't understand is where my guards are."

"I believe some of your underlings are to blame for the absence of order in these parts..." Link offered. Hilde seemed a bit displeased as it sunk in, it looked like someone was going to be put on trial later for this neglect.

"Don't you worry, I'll fix that right away...who is this?" Hilde asked, looking to Sophitia who gave a warm smile in greeting.

"This is my adoptive mother...and hostage...Sophitia Alexandra of Athens, Greece." Link introduced, whispering the middle of his answer so that only Hilde heard it. Hilde lifted her eyebrows at his words, but gave a courtesy as Link introduced Hilde to Sophitia.

* * *

Ivy strapped her armored arm piece on to her left arm, tightening the straps to meet her comfort. She picked up Valentine and gave herself a quick look-over. Fully suited up, she donned her cloak to hide her revealing outfit and stepped out. Morning was here, the cool air smelled of the forest pine as she inhaled it all, ready to embark once again. However, her stomach disagreed but she ignored its pleading growl.

The others were waking up as well, but none seemed to have come out yet. She knew they were awake by the sounds coming from each member's tent. Deciding to get a quick look at the city before the group left to acquire their missing member from the target they hunted, Ivy left for the look-out post that she took first watch from last night.

The squirrels ran about, collecting nuts as nutty as they could, jumping from tree to tree while screeching their hellos, or warnings to Ivy. She paid them no heed, but listened intently. Birds chirped, deer grazed, the sun wasn't so harsh, and the atmosphere was nearly perfect for travel. It was a while since she and the others walked somewhere where peace had yet to be consumed by the evil blade's influence.

Snoring could be heard behind the bushes next to her, she turned to the source, an eyebrow raised in surprise. She took Valentine and pointed to the bushes and the blade broke to whip form and pushed the branches aside. Ivy had to resist the urge to roll her eyes as she noticed it was Yun-Seong sleeping in the shrubbery. She smirked at the sight of his drool, slowly dripping out of his mouth.

Deciding that waking him up wasn't punishing enough for leaving the camp vulnerable, the dominatrix left him where he was to be collected by Taki. That was the worst she could think of.

* * *

Hilde put her spoon down, taking a cloth in her free hand and wiping her mouth of the fruits she just ate. Lifting her warm, hazel gaze, she watched as Sophitia and Link finish their breakfast's soon after. Silence reigned for awhile between guest and ruler. Each party matching neutral gaze and shifting between targets. Eventually, Hilde spoke up.

"Leave us." She commanded to the servants and guards surrounding the hall. Nodding, they all left quietly, servants through the kitchen doors behind Hilde's chair, and the guards behind Link's chair which sat directly opposite of Hilde's long table. Sophitia sat at Hilde's right, right in the middle of the two. Hilde gave Sophitia a smile when the mother looked up at her, she returned it without haste.

"So...Link tell's me you are his adoptive mother." Hilde called, breaking the silence again.

"Yes. I and others found him half-dead in the middle of the woods, 7 years ago. I nursed him back to health and learned some bits and pieces about him and took it upon myself to be the mother he lacked." Sophitia explained.

"A noble gesture of you. But how do you feel now that your adoptive child is holding-"

"Hilde." Link hissed, interrupting the Wolfkronian leader. She passed him a glance, a inquisitive look on her features.

"I'm curious." She admitted.

"I'm not. And I'd rather you not ask her how she feels...you can get a good idea by the look in her eyes."

"Yes, well, I'd like to hear it from her own mouth. But...I wont force her to speak. What of Nightmare?" She answered. Link sat back against his chair, heavily. A serious look on his face as he contemplated her question. He hadn't felt the Azure Knight's presence since their skirmish in the woods near the city.

Link glanced outside the windows of the halls, which provided a well positioned sight of the royal gardens. Hilde had fallen silent as she waited. Sophitia, seemed interested in his answer as well.

"I don't know. He's evaded me again." Link finally replied. Hilde looked down in disappointment. She had hoped for a lead on the evil creature's whereabouts. Hopeful that she could fight him off her lands.

"Is he still in my kingdom?" Hilde asked.

"I've yet to sense his presence anywhere since my encounter yesterday. As if he suddenly disappeared." The armored hero answered sadly. He too has hoped for a lead. Hilde was worried about her people's safety, as long as Nightmare was nearby, he was bound to kill and massacre. All three warriors had not wanted to give him the chance to harvest more souls. Even without the help of Soul Edge, he could use that phantom sword of his to act as a vessel until he got it back. But Link didn't plan on letting him have it. Hilde stood from her chair, walking to the glass doors.

"...What do you need of me?"

"I'll ask you that later, when I return my mother to her fellow travelers."

"Link...Taki is relentless. She will track you down the second I'm free of the agreement." Sophitia spoke up. Link didn't make eye contact with her, but he knew she spoke the truth. He was counting on it. The huntress never missed her marks, and he knew she wouldn't start anytime soon. Finally, Link looked up to Sophitia.

"Wait for me at the gates, I'll be there in a second." She seemed ready to argue, but he gave her a pleading look that convinced her. So she stood, excused herself from Hilde's court and left for the gates. Link waited until the double doors were securely shut before standing from his chair.

"When I take her back, I'll need the kingdom's fastest horse. However, you may never see it again. If I can outrun Taki's warriors, I can lead Nightmare out of Wolfkrone and fight him near Mycenae. But Hilde," She looked back to Link as he paused, "When they come to the city gates, looking for me, I need you to hold them here. It's for their safety."

"If I detain them, they might find a way to break free. And I wont send soldiers out to stop them, not while you and Nightmare are still here, fighting for that foul blade." Hilde warned. Link nodded.

"I'm not asking that you arrest them, I'm asking that you buy me some much needed time to forge a reasonable distance between me and their sights."

"And what route will you take?"

"The mountain roads. That way, I can erase my tracks in the river banks, so Taki can't track me so easily."

"That is clever...but it's a long shot. And a very risky gamble as well."

"I'm willing to risk it. Whatever needs to be done."

"So be it." Hilde finalized, "I'll have one of the fastest horses from the royal stables ready to meet you where ever you need it."

"Have a soldier follow me and Sophitia back to the woods, but keep his distance so that Sophitia or the group doesn't notice them. When I release Sophitia, the soldier needs to head back to the city immediately, leaving the horse on the out-skirts of the forest. I'll take it from there, lead the group into the city, and loose them in the alleys. Just have a reasonable garrison ready to hold them off for me so I can escape through the eastern gate." Link explained his plan.

Hilde nodded, it sounded like it would work, but it was still risky, there was no telling how far in the trade zone was in the forest, and if this group rode on horseback, they could out-run Link and overpower him. Yet he was very confident in this course of action...so confident she trusted his judgment.

"Do not fail us, young hero." Was Hilde's last words before she left the room.

* * *

Link stepped out of the palace gates, and right up to Sophitia's back, who was patiently waiting for him but hadn't noticed his presence. He cleared his throat, breaking her from her thoughts and gaining her attention. The two traveled the long way through the city, only because it was a safer route than the shortcuts through the back alleys.

Link had gone and purchased a few bits of supplies, leaving Sophitia in the lobby of the Inn they spent the night at last time. When he returned, most of his purchases were foods that could last a month or so, and he handed the bag to his mother. Her grimace at the notion did not escape Link's eyes. The fact she was hunting him outside of the city limits, didn't seem to matter to him at all. All of his funding went to buying her supplies that, if she wanted, she could of shared with the other warriors. Her first thought was that he had lost his mind. But he gave her a smirk and knew his gesture was deliberate.

Not long after, a man approached Link outside of the Inn's door and the two spoke for awhile, leaving Sophitia suspicious as to the nature of their conversation. The man was holding the reigns of a horse with a simple saddle, but it was obvious that the horse was in top notch condition and most likely a high class owned animal.

When the man left with that prize, Link returned and led Sophitia through the rest of the city and to the gates. Once out, the two made their way down a dirt road path that led to the forest outskirts on the South-Eastern hills of the Wolfkronian plains. Link had opted to carry the bag of supplies he filled for his mother, trying his best to make up for lost time in as little time as possible.

She kept a neutral look on her face, seeking to keep her motherly side in check when it came time to her back to her friends. In the far distance, they both suddenly hear Taki's voice yelling very angrily at someone. From what little they could make out, one of the members had fallen asleep.

"Wonder who she's yelling at..." Link thought out loud, hoping to strike a conversation. His bait worked, Sophitia gave a small giggle, trying to stifle it.

"Yun-Seong of course. He's the arrogant one, more than Raphael ever proved to be. When ever someone strikes a talk with him, he boasts about being the one to claim Soul Edge first." She explained. Link shook his head.

"Doesn't he know, of what this sword is capable of?"

"Time and again, Siegfried of Germany tries to make him see that the sword will not bow to him. But he never listens...not to reason, at least. Even Talim, our wind priestess, who he listens too more than anyone can't convince him." Sophitia sighed, the thought of dealing with the self-righteous Korean warrior was tiring. She thought of changing the subject, and turned the tables.

"I don't believe you've met Cassandra. She's my sister, making her your aunt." She smiled brightly, Link's face lit up too, surprise and a brief glimpse of joy.

"Really? What's she like?" Sophitia laughed at his question.

"She's a tough one. And, you should know that. She was the one who bonked you on the head with her shield slap!" Link flinched as he recalled the crazed looking girl from the other day who viciously struck the hard spot of his head with her small shield. The painful memory made itself evident, but Link put effort in hiding it.

"Well, I guess she doesn't like me very much..." Sophitia gave him a sad smile, assuring him.

"She doesn't know yet that I adopted you. And, you have to understand that she's...passionate about what she sets out to do. And, 4 years ago when the group split up, I found out she left to take down Soul Edge as well. It wasn't until a year after we regrouped and added to our numbers that I found her." She explained.

Link kept silent. If what Sophitia said was true, than he wouldn't be welcomed by Cassandra until he proved his purpose by destroying Soul Edge. His desire for a family clashed with his sense of duty, he wanted to earn his aunt's love...but he also couldn't risk getting any closer to them with the evil blade in his possession. He was taking a very huge risk by walking with Sophitia, who is likely the most vulnerable of them all because of her injuries it caused her before he met her. Sophitia looked up at Link, noticing he had fallen silent again as they walked on.

"Link?" She called him. He glanced at her, and she could see that there was an inner conflict. He lifted his head slightly, still silent and the light hit his eyes at the right angle, letting that silver shimmer appear.

She still didn't understand that feature. She didn't think to ask him.

"Why do your eyes shine like that?" her question had caught him off guard, and he seemed to collect himself quickly.

"Not long ago, I was in Japan. And, if you recall, me and Taki had been seen together by the ninja clans and they marked me as an enemy," She nodded, "Well, I was ambushed. They had a significant advantage in numbers, and I was weakened from another conflict with Nightmare who was hot on my trail. I was injured, bleeding, and tired. I fought them off as best as I could, but in an attempt to finish me quickly, one of them threw a flash bomb in my face. It exploded just far away to keep me alive, but close enough to put the shrapnel in my irises." He answered. She opened her mouth, but couldn't say anything. She was shocked, anyone else would have been blinded permanently and writhing in pain.

"Their strategy worked, the move took me out, off my feet and left me defenseless. As a last resort, I used Din's Fire to keep them from taking the sword." She gasped. She knew that spell, seen him do it before, and she could only imagine the devastation he had caused when he resorted to that kind of power. And, what it left him as, for that spell was so strong that it took allot out of the caster.

"They had left me blinded...but I healed my sight with a potion I still had that I was saving for the next conflict with the azure one. As for that shine effect, the shards in my eyes were embedded, and until I get home...I'm stuck with it and forced to hide it from others, or they'll call me a demon."

"Hephaestus...What happened after?"

"I had to escape that forest or be burned alive. Din's Fire had set the surrounding woodland to blazing flames and...I couldn't find any one to save. The clan members that attacked me were all gone."

"Gods..." Was all that Sophitia could say.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing, falling asleep and leaving us vulnerable to Link, or worse, Nightmare and his minions?" Taki continued to shout at Yun-Seong who was resisting the urge to draw his sword and start swinging in a frenzy.

"Don't you ever do that again, or you wont ever get a chance to set eyes on the sword." She hissed with enough venom to put a black mamba to shame. Her glare seemed to say how she felt, burying him and leaving his head for the vultures to take.

Talim walked up and put her hand on Yun-Seong's shoulder, leading him away before Taki could make her fantasy a reality. Ivy kept a straight face as she watched the ninja cool herself off. She traded an impressed glance with Siegfried who also took his leave.

For about quite a while since she woke up, the entire group listened to Taki's raging voice as she melted Yun-Seong into the dirt beneath their feet for falling asleep during his shift. The outburst seemed to wake the fighters immediately up and put them on edge. In a way, it served Taki as it got her warriors ready for whatever the day had in store for them.

Taki stormed off to her horse and began to throw her camping equipment onto the saddle. While Ivy stood next to her stallion, she heard Maxi running up behind her.

"Ivy! Where's Taki?" He asked urgently.

"Over there." She said simply, not showing a care in the world for whatever he needed to see her for. Breathing his thanks he jogged over and tapped her shoulder. And he immediately regretted it when she turned around and put her deathly glare on him. He felt frightened by her expression, but pressed on.

"I spotted 'em. He and Sophitia are at least a 100 yards from the outskirts." He reported. Her angry expression melted to a neutral one. She sighed, trying to cool her head some more before she answered.

"Thank you, Maxi. And...forgive me for that look I gave you."

"I know why you had it." He assured, winking as he took off towards the now dismantled camp to retrieve his horse. She grunted a bit as she climbed onto her horse and began to steer him into the woods on a slow walk.

Ivy watched her the entire time, and Taki knew she was more than amused by the ordeal. She hated it when the alchemist used her outbursts for entertainment. Now that Taki realized her lack of control over her negative emotions, she scolded herself. A ninja was not supposed to let anger or fear get the best of them.

Ivy knew this. And that was why it amused her.

* * *

Link stopped in a clearing, for 10 minutes, they had walked in the forest up until this point. This was where he would release Sophitia and make a break for it. Ladyhawk flew overhead, out of sight and ready to do what needed doing as Link's eye in the sky.

Sophitia had no idea what he was going to do when he let her go. She didn't know if he would fight, or run away and try to escape. He refused to give her a hint of his intentions, of what he spoke about with Hildegaard in private, or who the man with the fine-looking horse was.

He was planning on something, he never went into a situation like this with a fall back plan. Taki had not been in a good mood since she led them on the hunt. She had grown more frustrated as the days went by and Link continued to evade capture. She wouldn't allow him a head start, she knew this. The second Sophitia was out of arm's reach, she'd likely pounce him. Taki will not risk giving him a chance to escape her again.

Sophitia could only hope that if Taki did catch him, she didn't maim him for the past. Link had grown so close to her, and even got her to open up a little. And when he disappeared, he took her secrets with him. She had grown so close to him as a sister, that his action had shattered her heart and left her in pieces. She had, of course, recovered quicker than anyone. Assuming he was kidnapped at night and killed somewhere. But seeing him alive had revived the pain he put her through. She wanted to get even. How even, Sophitia wasn't sure.

But a reunion would not go without blood being spilt. That was certain.

* * *

Taki sat on her horse in silence. Staring her adopted brother down with her coldest gaze. He met it with his most neutral one, making a good impression that he was not intimidated by her threatening look, or the fact that everyone of her warriors were armed and pointing their weapons at him. Sophitia stood behind him, her head meeting his shoulder with her arms around his right arm. She looked up to him, waiting.

Link broke his gaze from Taki, analyzing and sizing up the others who stood around their leader. Link's sword was still in its sheath, Soul Edge was left in the pouch, and Link was without a defense, aside from his armor. Taki was using all her will to hold herself back from attacking the boy before her. Every last fiber of her screamed to beat his skull in. While her soul told her no. He may of left when he said he wouldn't, but he was still her brother.

Still...he had no right to do to her what he did. And right now, she still was holding herself back.

"You had better not of touched my sister, you bastard..." Cassandra hissed. Link locked eyes with her, she seemed to seethe with hatred for him. While Link, held her gaze, he mentally knew that she was his aunt. And it pained him for her to speak those words so harshly at him.

"Release Sophitia." Taki commanded, seemingly in control of her anger. Her voice certainly said so. Link did not speak still, he turned to Sophitia and handed her the bag. She put it down, and took his head in her hands.

"I know you're about to do something foolish..." She stated quietly. He smiled, she knew him too well. Taking his smile as a yes, she tilted his head down and kissed his forehead. Just in case he managed to get away this time, she wanted to be prepared.

That done, she picked up the bag and began walking slowly. She eyed Taki, who was still locked on Link with her emotionless eyes. But Sophitia was not fooled, she could see the storm that was brewing. She was now half-way. Almost there. She kept her eyes locked on everyone, watching for any hint of an attack towards Link, but no one moved but her.

Link suddenly bolted. Going the complete opposite direction that Sophitia was heading, he ran. Taki swore as she gave chase, followed by the rest of the group except Cassandra. Cassandra jumped off her horse and embraced Sophitia tightly.

"Did he hurt you?" She frantically questioned.

"No! He'd never!" Sophitia tried to reason, left dumbfounded by the sudden departure of the group. Cassandra looked at Sophitia with her jaw dropped.

"You're defending him?"

"Yes! He's my adoptive son, I never-"

"What?" Cassandra interrupted, even more shocked.

"I adopted him when he was 11 years old, Taki became his sister, but when he left, we thought he was dead. Taki is so determined to find him because he made a promise to her and broke it by leaving." Sophitia explained.

"He turned his back on you, has Soul Edge, and kidnaps you yet you defend him...?"

"Of course I do, he's keeping the sword from causing anymore damage, and protecting us while hunting Nightmare and the shards. The more we stay away from him, the better chance he will have at destroying it." Cassandra didn't know what to think or say. Sophitia never mentioned an adoptive son to her, yet after what Link did she still cared. She couldn't understand it.

Link may be her nephew now, but she would not trust him still. And, seeing as Sophitia wants to believe in him, she has no choice, she can't harm him.

* * *

Link summoned Soul Edge to his hand and sliced down a few trees to block his pursuers path, immediately storing the sword away again as he reached his ride. Climbing on and kicking off, he made his way North, straight for the city gates. The group had yet to emerge from the forest, but he knew it was only a matter of time. But when they do emerge, he wanted to be out of their sight.

He pushed this horse hard, and it seemed to be a skittish animal, neighing every now and then and threatening to throw him off his back. Hopefully the ride would not buck him off anytime soon. Ladyhawk appeared at his side, flying at his speeds as he urged to horse on, standing in his holds. Link looked back, to check on the progress of his attackers. He noted, with annoyance that they had finally emerged, Sophitia and Cassandra closely following. Their gallop was full speed, but it seemed the distance would keep them from catching Link anytime soon.

The hero and his companion hawk finally reached the gates of Wolfkrone City, with Ladyhawk now resting on Link's shoulder, the soldiers gave him a nod to signal that they were informed by Hilde. He was permitted and began to traverse the back alleys of the streets as soon as he was in the main hub of the market area.

His stallion kept its stride at a quick trot, quick enough to keep the distance from the Soul warriors and slow enough to not attract attention or cause an accident by a hoof slipping on the stone walkway. Link kept his head low, and adjusted his hat so that it covered his ears completely. He hated this, his ears were sensitive to touch and if they were rubbed against a fabric long enough, they grew red and uncomfortably heated.

But desperate times, means desperate measures. And if covering his ears would keep him from being noticed, he'd deal with the uncomfortableness of it all. Whatever it takes. So long as Soul Edge died in flames, he would do what must be done.

A few soldiers on patrol caught sight of him, and rubbed an index finger on their neck, signaling him that they were ready to create a diversion. He nodded at them, but once he was out of their sight, a hammer struck his breastplate and knocked him off his horse.

Getting up and holding his chest and head, which struck the unforgiving concrete floor, Link looked for the person responsible. From all sides, the men from yesterday returned to finish what they started.

"Where's that pretty lass that was with ya yesterday?" One of the gang members gruffly asked. Link spat at the man's feet, ripping his sword and shield from their places.

"I will slit your throats and drag you to hell if you touch her, scum..." Link's angry warning echoed in the alleyway. The group laughed in mockery of his bold statement.

"This guy must be drunker than a Scottish-man!" One of them called, causing a few to laugh at the stereotypical joke.

"Crucify him near the princess' window!" Another called, followed by a cheer of agreement.

"We can get the girl later, lets burn his flesh!" Another called, answered by more cheering.

Link had enough of this, he launched himself at the nearest and used his shield as a battering and decided to decimate this gang so they couldn't bother anyone any more. They were low-lives, cut throats, rapist, sadists, psychos, thieves, the list goes on. He'd do Wolfkrone and Hilde a huge favor by disposing of them.

He used wide swings, cutting necks, severing heads and arms, removing legs, and slicing open chests. As he killed them, and dodged those who tried to strike him, he constantly spun himself in a circle. When he was grouped up by several, he cut them all down with a massive spin that sliced their leg arteries open, leaving them to bleed to death. When one-on-one, he fought with honor even if the attacker had none. Waiting until there was an opening or if he knocked his opponent's weapon from their hand before striking them down.

When he was finished, he stood in the middle of a bloody mess. Bodies all over the alleyway as he fought his way through. Blood was sprayed on the walls, some bodies still spewing it from where the holy blade had cut. Ladyhawk was hovering overhead, and she seemed horrified.

Link passed a bloodied hand over his head, unintentionally smudging the still warm liquid across his face. Killing. It never tasted good. But had he not of slayed them, they would continue to do the world harm. He wasn't about to knock them all out and let it happen. Especially after they threatened to take Sophitia and do what they willed. She was a damn good fighter, but he wasn't about to risk it. He ever would.

* * *

The group burst through the gates of Wolfkrone, galloping through the cobblestone of the market area, all warriors spread out and searching for Link. They made their ways to the other side, not provoked or stopped by the citizens. However when they reached the gates of the Eastern Village, they were confronted by a large group of Hilde's soldiers. Taki tried to make her way around them, but the soldiers lowered their spears and stood their ground.

More soldiers came up behind the group and blocked them off from going back.

"What is the meaning of this?" Taki angrily called. One of the soldier's stepped forward, holding a decree in his hand.

"By order of princess Hildegaard Von Krone, you are hereby summoned to the castle, regarding one party, named Link." He calmly said loudly, making sure each member of the group heard him.

"We're in a hurry and must depart!" Taki argued.

"My orders are clear, madam. You must speak with the princess first before you can leave this city."

Taki could almost scream her anger. Once again, her chance was ripped from her hands. She grunted loudly, sitting back heavily on her horse. Feeling defeated, she followed the soldier as he lead them to the palace gates, still being escorted by the battalion blocking their path from escaping.

* * *

Link was already through the eastern Gate and on his way to the mountain path, Ladyhawk was still following him, but keeping her distance. It would be difficult to get her to come close again when he set down later.

His horse heaved as each pound of its hoofs kicked up dirt and grass from the plains. The clouds seemed to darken as he continued to traverse the land. Thunder echoed threateningly across the skies. As the sun was consumed by the signs of rain, lighting lit the dim world. Link cursed his luck.

Sure enough, it began to rain, and as he traveled, it grew harder. A mist began to fog his view of the land, making it harder to see if the warriors managed to escape and continue to pursue him. He continued to press on, praying to Farore for safe passage through the rain.

He passed a few oak trees, ducking his head as he went through to avoid getting knocked off his horse by the thicker, lower branches. His chest still hurt from the impact of that hammer from earlier. Each bounce made his chest contract on itself and aggravate the nerves that were disturbed. But he pressed on.

Ladyhawk moved closer to him, seemingly ignoring the scene she witnessed earlier and looking for cover. Link looked up, ready to offer her a spot underneath his armor where his warmth could keep her from getting sick.

"Ladyhawk, come to me!" She seemed hesitant, "Come before you catch a cold!" He called again. This time, she acknowledged his command and he pulled his armor open a little at the neck. She landed on his arm and he moved it over the gap for her to rest in. When she entered, he removed his cape and wrapped it around himself to keep the rain from touching him any further.

"Why did you do that?" He heard his companion's voice call from under the garment.

"I had no choice, they were threatening my mother! Those men are evil, they don't care what damage they do!" Link answered. She didn't reply after that. Link felt he should add something, "And I made sure it was quick, they didn't suffer for long." He admitted.

"But they still suffered!" She retorted.

"Then their dues are paid and justice was served. I punished them for their past sins, they should be cleared now!"

Again, silence reigned.

*_Ladyhawk, do not question Link's methods...he defended his friends, his action was justified._* Serenity's voice finally spoke up for the first time in the past few days.

Link had almost forgotten the angel was watching him.

* * *

Taki and her group stood before Hildegaard Von Krone, princess of Wolfkrone, who sat on her throne in full battle gear. She stood, and approached the group. Her armor was elegantly shaped, a wolf's jaw made up the shape of her helmet which she left on her throne's arm rest. A red and vivid cape flowed gracefully behind her as she walked.

"I understand you are hunting my friend." She said once she reached Taki, briefly locking eyes with Sophitia who met her gaze.

"I told you." Siegfried said. Taki punched his shoulder lightly.

Hilde shook her head.

"I know why you hunt him. I know that he holds Soul Edge..." She revealed.

"And you helped him?" Taki shouted in outrage.

"Only because he is doing me a favor by _destroying_ it!" Hilde returned. Taki snorted in reply.

"So he has fooled you into believing that?"

"Taki! Link means well! He told me everything the other night, he explained it all!" Sophitia defended. Taki gave her one of her burning glares.

"I still don't trust a word he says. He's fooled us before." Taki retorted. Hilde only watched the argument as she sat back on her throne.

"His blade can't shatter Soul Edge, it isn't a Spirit Sword. He needs Soul Calibur to destroy it, and he left to protect us!" The elder Athenian pushed back verbally. Taki rolled her eyes.

"Enough." Siegfried spoke up with heavy authority. "This bickering will only prolong our quest from completion. We all agree that, regardless of intention, this boy must be found."

"Fine..." Taki agreed.

"You are not leaving tonight. Rest in my castle at least for a day, and then I will let you continue. You can either stay in a comfortable room, or share a cell in the dungeons." Hilde laid their choices out.

Taki looked back to Hilde, frustration in her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked stiffly. Hilde did not smile, smirk or wink, she merrily looked out the windows of her court.

"I believe in his strength. You should have faith in him as well. Link is gathering the shards of Edge, you all have most of the shards of Calibur. If you let Link collect the remaining shards, while you acquire what is left of Calibur, than the two swords will finely be silenced." Hilde spoke.

"How can we be sure that Link will not fall victim to Soul Edge's power? None have controlled the sword before, its only a matter of time, if he still is who he says he is, that it finally conquers his conscious." Taki asked.

"Time will tell." Mitsurugi answered.


End file.
